The Ancient and Dwindling House of Snape
by miss mcGonagle
Summary: Severus Snape faces many challenges during Harry's sixth year, his family and perhaps a new friend or two are all that can help him. Chapter 13 is finally up...ON HIATUS.
1. Default Chapter

I'm currently posting my first fic, McGonagall's Daughter on this site. I had so much fun writing that one, that I decided to write another. This one is about Snape, but because I simply can't help myself, McGonagall will have a large role as well. There will be some characters of my own creation, but don't worry, they're fun. This is set during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. (For all you Lupin fans, I'm afraid his role in the story will be minimal if at all.)

Disclaimer: I do not own JKR's characters, however, the characters you do not recognize from her books are mine.

-

A soft breeze drifted across the yard, blowing a few dark strands of hair across the face of the sleeping man. Severus Snape stirred slowly and opened his eyes. It would be very nice to stay out in the garden for a few hours more, but he knew he had been out long enough. Severus knew he needed to get some work done, after all, it was less than a week before term started and he would have to begin teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Severus had been Potions Master at Hogwarts for the past fifteen years and as much as he would like to deny it, he truly enjoyed teaching. True, he hated the majority of his students, but there was something about presenting others with the delicate art of potion making that made his time as Professor worthwhile.

Severus was looking forward to the start of term, not because of teaching, however, but because Hogwarts was the only place he felt he could call home. He was extremely eager to be getting back now, Severus didn't think he could handle another week at the small cottage he had been left in his fathers will. It reminded him too much of, well, his father. Severus only lived there during the summer holidays, as a teacher he was free to stay at Hogwarts year round, but the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, insisted he leave the castle at least during the summers.

Taking a last calming breath of the summer air, Severus stood up and made his way inside. He was almost ready for the year, but one thing he hadn't done was check to see how last year's fifth years had done on their O.W.L. exams. Only those who had achieved an 'outstanding' on their Potions exam would be eligible to take his N.E.W.T. level potions class. Severus felt it would be a good idea to find out who these students were before school started, he would do that today.

There were a few names he knew would be on the list, Hermione Granger, though a highly irritating muggle-born, Granger was also his best student. A few Ravenclaws would be on the list as well. Severus was quite eager to say goodbye to some of the other students, the hapless Neville Longbottom, the dull witted Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and he was reasonably certain that he would no longer have to teach Ronald Weasley, or his least favorite student, Harry Potter. Severus doubted that even if Potter had miraculously managed to scrape an 'O' on the exam that he would want to take Severus' N.E.W.T. classes, their hatred was mutual.

Another task Severus had put aside was to look over the list of first years that would be attending Hogwarts this year. Severus didn't see much purpose in this because he didn't know any wizarding families with young children, but the Headmaster liked the all the Professors to be familiar with the names.

Severus went through the side door of the cottage and into his study. The post owls had flown through the study window while Severus slept and had left their letters on his desk. There were two, one, a note asking him to renew his subscription to The Daily Prophet, the other, addressed in handwriting Severus recognized as belonging to Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. There wasn't a Hogwarts crest on the back so he knew it must be personal. Severus slit open the envelope of her letter and began to read.

_Dear Severus,_

_I wanted to be the first to tell you that-_

WHAM!

Something small had lunged off of the top of a bookcase and slammed into Severus, latching itself onto his back. Severus clung to the desk to keep himself upright and reached behind him to grab the creature. Without even looking he yelled, "Nikki!"

Detaching the child from his back he dangled her upside down before him by her ankles.

"Nicolina Pallas Wolf," he said, in a voice both angry and amused. "What are you doing in my house?"

The small girl giggled. "Put me down silly, before the blood rushes to my head and I pass out."

Severus snorted and let go, a moment before she hit the ground he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her high into the air. He ticked her mercilessly; she screamed and laughed until she was gasping for breath. When Severus had finished tickling his niece, he set her down on the floor to let her catch her breath. Nicolina was five, her short black hair stuck up all over her head and there was an impish glint in her dark eyes.

"But really, Nikki," said Severus, all sternness gone, "why are you here?"

Nicolina shook her head, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the kitchen. Severus allowed himself to be led, when they reached the kitchen door a marvelous smell assaulted his senses, a warm, sticky, cinnamon smell. Someone was making cinnamon rolls and Severus knew exactly who it was.

He was right, as Nicolina led him into the kitchen Severus saw his sister, Jizania Wolf, standing at the stove with a large tray of cinnamon rolls before her. Jizania was very tall, almost as tall as Severus, with a rather curvy figure. Her thick black hair was tied up into a knot, but Severus knew that if she let it loose it would reach far down her back. Severus cleared his throat; Jizania spun around and smiled at him mischievously.

"Well, well. Look who decided to wake up," she said, her black eyes twinkling. Jizania was four years older than Severus; they had both inherited their father's slightly crooked nose and sallow skin, yet somehow, Jizania made them look good.

Nicolina tugged on Severus' hand. "I wanted to wake you up when we got here," she told him, "but mommy said 'no'."

"Just why _are_ you here, Jizi?" asked Severus.

Jizania raised a dark eyebrow in surprise. "Didn't Minerva tell you? She said she would."

Severus shook his head, then suddenly remembered the letter he had received that morning. It had been tucked away during his tussle with Nicolina. He fumbled through his pockets a moment, then pulled it out and read it quickly.

_Dear Severus,_

_I wanted to be the first to tell you that Vladimir has been accepted at Hogwarts. Jizania and Viktor are surprised of course, but they have agreed to let him come. Jizania will be by your house today to drop off the kids. I will meet you in Diagon Alley tomorrow at one o'clock to buy Vladimir's things._

_Until then-Minerva._

Severus finished reading and looked at his sister in surprise. "Vladimir," said Severus slowly, "is going to Hogwarts?"

Jizania nodded and turned back to the stove, where she began to place the sweet rolls onto plates.

Nicolina tugged on Severus' hand again and said excitedly, "Vlad and I are going to spend the night here and tomorrow you and Minerva are going to take us shopping for wizard stuff!"

Severus nodded absently and detached his hand from hers. Walking over to stand next to Jizania, he studied her face carefully.

"Jizania," he said in a low voice, "are you all right with this?"

"Of course I am!" she snapped, thrusting a plate into his chest. Her dark eyes were no longer twinkling. "Viktor and I are very proud of Vlad."

Severus sighed. "Jizania, don't act like this. I know how you feel about magic, are you truly all right with Vlad going to Hogwarts?"

Jizania slammed a plate onto the counter and turned to face her brother. Nicolina left the kitchen quickly; she knew her mother's moods well enough to know when it was time to run away.

"How do you think I feel, Severus?" she shrieked, her eyes flashing. "My whole life I've tried to avoid magic as much as possible and now my son is a wizard. I'm not so sure Nicolina isn't magical as well, I've seen her out in the garden, _talking to snakes_..."

Severus' eyes widened slightly. "Well she wouldn't be the first parseltounge the Snapes have ever produced," he said after a pause, "it used to be quite a common gift in our family."

"Your family Severus," said Jizania harshly, "not mine."

Severus was about to respond when the kitchen door opened to reveal his nephew, Vladimir.

"Hello, Uncle Severus," he said brightly, crossing the kitchen to give his uncle a hug. "Nikki said you were awake, we've been waiting for about two hours now. I guess you've heard I'm going to Hogwarts?"

Severus ignored the pained expression on his sister's face and looked down at Vladimir's face, which was glowing with excitement.

"I did," answered Severus. "You'll be a welcome addition to Slytherin."

"Oh. I don't know," said Vladimir slyly, "Minerva said I'd do well as a Gryffindor."

"A Gryffindor!" said Severus with mock sternness. "Insubordination!"

They both laughed. Jizania turned away, Vladimir was so happy, she didn't want to ruin it for him. Vladimir Wolf was a good-looking boy, his tanned complexion, dark brown hair and handsome features came from his father, but like his sister, he had his mother's eyes.

"It'll be so cool to be at Hogwarts with you and Minerva,' said Vladimir, almost jumping with excitement.

"Well, I wouldn't tell anyone we're related," said Severus warningly, "I'm not very popular."

Jizania snorted. Nicolina returned then, judging it safe. With her came Jizania's youngest child, Joseph. The three-year-old gave Severus a shy smile and hurried towards his mother. Jizania gathered him into her arms and handed him a roll. He ate it silently; large brown eyes fixed upon Severus, heedless of the icing that soon covered his face. Severus studied Jizania's face a few moments more, then joined his nephew.


	2. Chapter 2

-

Severus sat at his kitchen table the next morning, musing over his cup of coffee. He had woken much earlier than usual, finding he couldn't get back to sleep he had dressed and gone down to the kitchen. Jizania and Joseph had left after dinner; Nicolina and Vladimir were upstairs, asleep.

Jizania was unhappy, that was very clear. It was understandable of course, when she had left home at sixteen, Jizania had hoped to put all traces of wizardry behind her, now her eldest son was a wizard. Severus hoped his sister would feel kinder towards this idea soon, Jizania Callisto Wolf was not safe to be around when upset. Which was why the two kids were spending the night with their uncle.

Severus didn't mind the impromptu sleepover, it was an excuse to ignore his class preparations, that, and he loved his niece and nephews very much and enjoyed spending time with them. Vladimir would do well at Hogwarts; he would also be a troublemaker. Severus was looking forward to his nephew's second year, he had promised Vladimir a Firebolt if he could make it on the Quiddich team. Severus was fond of both his nephews, but it was Nicolina he adored, he was one of the few who were permitted to call her 'Nikki.' She was exactly like Jizania at five, or rather, what Jizania _would_ have been at five if her parents had loved her as Jizania and Viktor Wolf loved their daughter, unconditionally.

Severus poured himself another cup of coffee and thought about what the day would hold. After the kids had gotten up and had some breakfast they would floo to Diagon Alley. They didn't have to meet up with Minerva McGonagall until one, until then they would just explore the shops. Nicolina would love the Magical Menagerie, and Vladimir already had plans to visit Quality Quiddich Supplies. Severus loved quiddich, although he wasn't very good on a broom, and it was the one thing Jizania could appreciate about magic. Their Uncle Charles had always gotten the best seats at the Quiddich World Cup and always took his adoring niece and nephew. After the quiddich shop, they would grab a bite to eat at the Leaky Cauldron, then join Minerva at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

At about ten till eight, Vladimir joined his uncle in the kitchen.

"Where's Nikki?" Severus asked.

"In the bathroom I think," said Vladimir with a shrug, "probably doing her hair."

Severus accepted this without comment and began to fix breakfast. The French toast and sausages were already on the table when Nicolina finally entered the kitchen. Severus saw instantly why it had taken so long for her to do her hair. Nicolina's short spiky hair had been twisted into braids all over her head and formed in such a way that she looked like a child Medusa, which was of course her intention.

Nicolina grinned wickedly when Severus pointed this out. "I think it would be wonderful to be a snake," she said dreamily as she sprinkled powdered sugar over her French toast. "Did you know, I can talk to snakes!"

"So I've heard," said Severus dryly.

Vladimir said nothing; he was far too used to his sister's odd ways to be surprised at her appearance.

After they had eaten and the dishes washed, Severus led the kids over to the fireplace and let Vladimir take the first pinch of floo powder. After he had disappeared, Severus tossed in his floo powder; he and Nicolina were gone in a swirl of emerald flames.

No one in Diagon Alley took any notice of Nicolina's hair; everyone was far too busy rushing about doing their shopping during the last week before school started. Students were everywhere, most of them still in muggle clothing, a few recognized their Potions Professor, but none came to say hello, for which he was grateful.

Severus and Vladimir spent over an hour in the quiddich shop, admiring brooms and discussing the latest moves approved by the Ministry of Magical Games and Sports. As predicted, Nicolina enjoyed the Magical Menagerie, Severus was forced to carry her out of the shop before the woman behind the counter realized that the girl and the snakes were actually having a conversation. Vladimir had a lot of questions about Hogwarts, which Severus was happy to answer, but he noticed that although Vladimir was excited about the school, he was also very nervous.

After a few hours of walking around, Nicolina tugged on her uncle's hand. "Are we going to eat soon?" she asked.

"One more stop."

They came upon a large marble building, the wizarding bank, Gringotts.

"We'll need to get some gold before we can buy Vlad's things," said Severus as they passed through the front doors, held open for them by a wicked looking goblin.

"Mom gave me some money to be changed," said Vladimir, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a large wad of muggle money. "She said it would be more than enough to cover my supplies."

Severus stopped walking abruptly and knelt down until he was at eye level with his nephew.

"Now listen here, both of you," he commanded in a low voice. "You know your mother didn't get along with our parents and would never want anything that was theirs. But they're dead now and everything they owned belongs to me, including their money. I don't want nor need this money, so I've decided to use it to pay for your tuition and anything else you might need for Hogwarts. I will tell her eventually, but under no circumstances are _you_ to tell your mother this, do you understand?"

They nodded. Then Vladimir asked, "but what about the money she gave me?"

"We'll open another account. Now, let's finish here and grab something to eat."

After lunch at the Leaky Cauldron they hurried back to Diagon Alley to meet Minerva McGonagall. She was sitting at a table outside the ice cream parlor, a tall witch with jet-black hair pulled into a tight bun and snapping emerald eyes. She smiled as she caught sight of Nicolina who rushed forward to greet her. Minerva McGonagall was notorious for being stern, but she looked quite the contrary today. Her features were softened as she scooped Nicolina into her arms and placed a kiss on her cheek. Vladimir received a hug and kiss as well, Severus she favored with a smile, which he returned.

"Hello Minerva," he said in greeting, "I hope we haven't kept you waiting?"

"Not at all," she answered, smiling down at the kids. "I just escaped from that horrid meeting at the Ministry Albus _insisted_ I attend."

Severus frowned sympathetically, the stupidity of the Ministry of Magic officials had no doubt irritated her a great deal, she didn't handle incompetence well. Minerva was the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, as well as Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House; she was also Severus' aunt.

Probably less than a dozen people knew this; Severus' mother had been Minerva's younger sister, after Clarisse's marriage they had both denied this relationship existed. Severus had never been close to his aunt, even during his years at Hogwarts, but since he had begun teaching they had become great friends. Jizania, however, had always been close to Minerva. When Vladimir was born, Jizania had shelved her pride and visited her mother to introduce her child. Clarisse had flatly denied the child was related to her, Jizania never tried again and Minerva became the only grandmother they ever knew.

They ordered their ice cream, one scoop each for the adults, two for the kids. As they ate, Severus turned to his aunt. "What happened at the meeting?"

Minerva rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "The same old nonsense. They asked Albus to be minister, naturally he turned them down."

"So they are going to elect a new minister?"

"No, believe it or not, people actually _like_ Fudge," she shook her head in disgust. "Idiots. So Fudge stays but they've elected Amanda Bones as 'assistant'. They're not completely stupid. Amanda will see the Ministry doesn't fall apart, Fudge is just for show."

After everyone had finished their ice cream, they began to shop for Vladimir's things. Quite a few students came to greet Minerva, although she was strict she was also well liked. Professor Snape, on the other hand, was hated and feared both inside the classroom and out. When it came time to buy Vladimir's wand Severus told Minerva to go with the boy, he and Nicolina would buy the Potions ingredients. She agreed, Mr. Ollivander could be rather creepy at times and always seemed to know more than he should.

They all met back at Madam Malkin's an hour later, Vladimir looking a bit shaken but happily clutching a long thin box. While he was being fitted for his school robes, Minerva took Severus aside.

"Have you talked with Jizania about the money?"

"No," he answered, "and I'm not going to."

"You don't honestly think Vlad can go through seven years at Hogwarts without Jizania learning the truth?"

"No, I don't. But I think it's best she doesn't know _now_. She will have to be told eventually."

"As long as I'm not around when she finds out," Minerva said, smirking.

Nicolina had been watching her brother during his fitting, but she grew bored and came to the front of the shop to join the adults.

"You know," said Nicolina, her eyes dancing, "I think _I_ might be a witch! In a few years I'll be going to Hogwarts too."

Severus met Minerva's eye and they silently agreed, the day Nikki came to Hogwarts was the day they sought employment elsewhere.

-


	3. Chapter 3

Severus stormed around the cottage's small kitchen, slamming cupboards and muttering under his breath.

"...crazy old man...what does he expect of me...I can only take so much..."

It was Sunday evening, Jizania had dropped by to collect Vladimir and Nicolina Saturday late and Severus had spent Sunday doing what he hated most, playing the part of the devoted servant of Lord Voldemort.

As a young man, Severus Snape had joined the ranks of the Dark Lord, without a doubt the biggest mistake of his life. Sixteen years ago, he found a way out and joined a group of witches and wizards led by Albus Dumbledore who fought against the Dark Lord, the Order of the Phoenix. But although he was a member of the Order, Severus could not denounce Lord Voldemort openly, that would mean death. Instead, Severus was used as a spy for the Order, reporting the plans of the Death Eaters. It felt good to be working against the Dark Lord, but it was very difficult and Severus was certain there were a few Order members who did not trust him.

During Sunday's meeting with Lord Voldemort, Severus had been instructed to try and gain the confidence of Albus Dumbledore and perhaps learn some of his secrets. Severus _was_ in Dumbledore's confidence, but the Dark Lord didn't know this. To protect his secret, Severus told Voldemort that Dumbledore did not place much trust in his Potions Master.

There had also been a meeting for the Order. Order of the Phoenix meetings were held in the family home of Sirius Black, an Order member who had been killed earlier in the summer by a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus had always hated Black and did not enjoy being inside the man's house, not because it reflected Black himself, but rather because the dreary house was much like the one Severus had grown up in.

The meeting wasn't very long, Minerva and Dumbledore expressed their hopes of better cooperation form the Ministry now that Amelia Bones was in charge, a few members who held sentry duty reported that their charge, Harry Potter, was quite safe, and the meeting was over. Not wanting to hang around and chat, Severus began to leave, but Dumbledore held him back to talk privately. The Headmaster then requested that Severus resume tutoring Harry Potter in Occulmancy. Severus had reluctantly agreed to the lessons the year before, those lessons had ended abruptly when Potter became far too nosy. Severus had no intention of consenting to more lessons. But the Headmaster had a way of making Severus feel guilty and so he had agreed to think it over.

Severus grew weary of slamming cupboards; he sank into a kitchen chair and rested his forehead on the cool surface of the table. Of course he would say yes, Dumbledore knew he would, why did he even give him a choice? Severus hated Potter, extra lessons would be torture, the boy was just so stubborn! If Severus hadn't known how essential it was to keep the Dark Lord out of Harry Potter's mind, he would have honestly considered telling the Headmaster, 'no'.

His one consolation was that Potter was in his sixth year and would no longer have to take potions, unless... Severus jumped from his chair and rushed into his office. He began searching through his papers for the list of students eligible to take his N.E.W.T. level potions class. He found the envelope and ripped it open. His eyes flew down the page; he groaned and threw the list down onto the desk. Harry Potter had made the list. Dumbledore would insist he let the boy in, he wanted to be an auror after all.

Severus climbed the stairs to his bedroom and flung himself onto the bed, fully clothed. The day had been a complete nightmare and in two days time he would be heading back to Hogwarts where he would have to face Dumbledore and agree to the lessons.

Monday saw Severus storming about the cottage again as he packed for Hogwarts. Further inspection of the list showed that Hermione Granger had made the list as had six Ravenclaws and a surprising two Hufflepuffs. To Severus' horror and disgust, not a single Slytherin had achieved an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in Potions. Severus was Head of Slytherin House and had always managed to get a few of them to understand the complexities of potion making, but not this year. He could just imagine what Minerva McGonagall, the Gryffindor lioness, would say when she learned that two of her Gryffindors had made the class while his own Slytherins had failed.

Despite his anger and slight mortification, Severus was quite ready to return to Hogwarts. Severus finished his packing early and decided that, although he wasn't expected at Hogwarts until Tuesday, he would go ahead and leave. Severus apparated into Hogsmead, his trunks transfigured into a single briefcase, and walked up the dirt road to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Severus left his untransfigured trunks in the Entrance Hall for the house elves to deliver to his rooms and decided he might as well get his meeting with Dumbledore over with. He headed towards the Headmasters office and realized as he stood before the stone gargoyles that guarded the entrance, he did not know the password. Since Dumbledore usually chose sweets for his password, Severus began running down a mental list of candies and saying each aloud.

"...sugar quills...sherbet lemons...pumpkin pasties...peppermint toads...ginger newts-"

The gargoyles sprung aside, which surprised him; Dumbledore didn't care much for ginger newts. Severus stepped through the open doorway and onto the revolving staircase, which continued to revolve even after he stepped onto the landing outside the office door. It was only after Severus rapped on the door with the Griffin knocker that he realized there was someone already in the office conversing with the Headmaster. At his knock, however, the voices stopped and Severus heard Dumbledore call out,

"Come in."

Severus opened the door and stepped inside. Albus Dumbledore, his long silver beard pooling onto the desk in front of him, smiled in greeting. Across the desk from the Headmaster sat Minerva, sipping a cup of tea.

"Hello Headmaster, Minerva," said Severus, inclining his head to them both.

"Hello, Severus," said Minerva, smiling over the rim of her teacup. "I suppose you've seen the O.W.L. results and have come back early to argue with Albus over your class list?"

Severus scowled at her. "Very funny, Minerva."

She placed her cup on the desk, stood and crossed to the door. "I'll see you both later," she said as she left the office.

Dumbledore watched Severus over the rim of his glasses.

"Have a seat," he said; indicating the chair Minerva had just vacated.

"No, that's all right, this really won't take long."

Dumbledore said nothing, but leaned back in his chair and waited for the young professor to continue.

"I have decided to continue with Potter's Occulmancy lessons," said Severus shortly. "And, I will not dispute his acceptance into my N.E.W.T.s potion class even though I had _no_ say in who was selected."

The Headmaster's eyes began to twinkle. Severus bit back the urge to take back his agreement, he could always fail Potter if classes became too unbearable, he wouldn't waste his breath trying to argue with Dumbledore.

"That's all then," said Severus and he turned to leave.

"Just a moment, Severus," said Dumbledore. Severus paused, one hand on the handle of the door. "Minerva and I were just discussing the issue of your nephew, Vladimir. We feel it's best that neither you nor Minerva make known your relationship to the boy."

"Of course not," said Severus calmly. "He would be ostracized if the students knew he was my nephew."

"Actually," said Dumbledore, his eyes no longer twinkling, "we were more concerned about what Voldemort might think."

Severus flinched at the name and left the office quickly, his stomach twisted with horrible new thoughts.

-

Well, there's the update, tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the lovelies who've left feedback-it's much appreciated. This chapter is a bit longer than the others are; let me know what you think.

-

Severus was glad to be back at Hogwarts, but he found it difficult to get to sleep after his talk with Dumbledore Monday evening. He hadn't given much thought to Vladimir's safety outside the school. If Lord Voldemort discovered Severus had a nephew he would try to recruit him. If Vladimir said 'no' there would be trouble.

There were very few in the wizarding community who knew Severus had a sibling. Those who did know were careful not to mention it; Jizania had been disowned at sixteen. Lucius Malfoy was one of the few. When he and Jizania were very young the Snapes and Malfoys had hoped to have them married. But when it became clear that Jizania was a squib, that hope was dashed. Which was just as well, Lucius and Jizania had never gotten along. The last anyone knew of Jizania Snape was that she had run off with the help of an unknown family member.

These thoughts kept Severus awake late into the night. He knew he had to keep Vladimir's parentage a secret, otherwise the results would be disastrous. Jizania, her husband Viktor, Nicolina and Joseph would fall under the eye of Lord Voldemort and Vladimir would be pressured to join his ranks. At around four in the morning, Severus hit upon a possible solution. He decided to speak with Minerva about it first thing in the morning. With this spark of an idea, Severus drifted off to sleep.

He did not sleep well. In his dreams, Vladimir and Nicolina cried out for help, the dark mark burned into their arms. Jizania appeared clutching Joseph's dead body.

"How could you betray me like this, Severus?" she sobbed. "You promised you would protect them!"

Severus attempted to tell her he had tried, but no sound emerged from his lips.

"Severus. Severus, wake up!"

His eyes snapped open. Minerva was sitting on the edge of his bed, one hand on his arm.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her eyes narrowed as she studied his sweaty face.

"I'm fine,' he muttered, sitting up. Minerva removed her hand but continued to watch him shrewdly.

'I was just having an unpleasant dream,' he said irritably. 'What are you doing here anyway?"

Severus found it more than a little embarrassing to have his aunt wake up from a nightmare. Minerva's expression lightened as her lips twitched into a smile.

"Albus asked that I check in on you," she said. "We missed you at breakfast."

"Breakfast!" said Severus, jumping out of bed quickly. "What time is it?"

"Around nine."

Severus groaned and headed into his closet to change. He emerged a few moments later wearing an older set of robes to find that Minerva had summoned up a platter of food up from the kitchens. Her eyes traveled over the worn patches of his robes.

"I bought new ones in Diagon Alley, you know," he said, noticing her disapproval.

"Black, I suppose?"

"Why not?"

"Because that's the only color you wear! You always look nice in green, why not buy some green robes?"

Severus shook his head; it was an ongoing battle between them.

"I bet Vlad will look good in green," he said slyly, sitting down to his breakfast. Minerva glared at him in disgust.

"We'll see," she said and turned to go.

Severus called her back, remembering his plan from the night before.

"Minerva, we both agree that it would be dangerous if people knew Vlad was related to me. I was thinking we could let people know he's your grandnephew. That would take suspicion away from me. You could say his grandfather was your brother or something. No one knows much about the McGonagalls, mom didn't exactly flaunt her maiden name around," Severus paused and waited for her reaction. She seemed rather uncomfterble.

"Well, Sev, more people know about my family than you might think, I mean..." she trailed off.

"Well sure," said Severus, "a few were a bit muggle friendly. But it's still a pureblood line and that's really all he needs."

"No," said Minerva, a bit sharply. "It's really best that no one knows we're related."

Severus stared at her.

"Minerva, what's going on?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Forget I said anything." She exited the room quickly, leaving Severus feeling very confused.

---

Usually, a staff meeting was held the day before the students arrived. But as Severus was preparing his office for another year of teaching, a note appeared on his desk, notifying him that the meeting had been postponed. It was rescheduled for September first at five o'clock, two hours before the students would arrive.

Severus asked Fidelus Flitwick, the Charms professor, about the change at dinner.

"Dumbledore didn't want to have the meeting without the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said the tiny professor.

Severus' mouth went dry. He had been so busy over the summer running back and forth between the Dark Lord and the Order that he had completely forgotten about the open Defense position. He had wanted the job since he first became a professor, but Dumbledore had repeatedly denied him the position.

Severus cleared his throat. "Do you happen to know who this new professor is?" he asked.

"No idea," said Flitwick cheerfully. "But anyone's bound to be better than Umbridge, don't you agree?"

---

After dinner, Severus knocked on the Headmaster's office door.

"Come in."

Severus entered the office, feeling just as peeved with his owner as he had the night before.

"Good evening, Severus," said Dumbledore. "You wished to see me about something?"

Severus nodded and forced himself to focus on the pressing issue of his Vladimir's safety.

"Yes, Headmaster. I wanted to talk with you about my nephew."

"Go on."

"I suggested to Minerva that she be open about her relationship to the boy. That would divert attention away from me and Vlad would still have the benefit of the McGonagall bloodline," Severus stopped, noticing that Dumbledore's eyes had become guarded.

"What did she say?"

"She said that it wouldn't work because more people knew about her family than I might think," Severus said. "She acted very strange about the whole thing, to be quite honest."

Albus Dumbledore nodded. "She's right. There are a few people who knew your mother before her marriage-"

"Very few," Severus interjected.

"There are also a few people who knew Minerva at school."

"None of any importance!" Severus wondered why the Headmaster was making things so difficult.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, a note of finality in his voice, "This idea simply won't work. Vladimir will be fine. I'm sure he can hold his own without a bloodline to stand on."

Severus frowned disbelievingly. _He_ certainly would not have been able to hold his own during his school years without a family name to back him up. But Dumbledore was usually right and Vladimir was, after all, Jizania's son.

"All right then," said Severus, his voice heavy with resignation. He turned to leave but stopped before he reached the door. "Headmaster? This new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor you've hired, you trust they know what they're doing?"

Dumbledore gazed at him over the rim of his glasses. He looked old. For a moment, Severus regretted sounding so bitter and adding to the Headmaster's problems.

"Yes, Severus," he said quietly, "I do."

---

Much to Severus' surprise, he found himself actually looking forward to Wednesday evening. This was only because he found the morning unbearably dull. The Hogwarts ghosts had called a council meeting to express to the Headmaster, their complaints about the school poltergeist, Peeves. This was an annual event for the ghosts, but this year Dumbledore had insisted that the Heads of Houses be present. Severus suspected that this was the Headmaster's way of keeping his Potion Master's mind off of his bitterness.

That plan didn't work so well. It merely served to make the other Heads miserable. The conference went on for four hours after breakfast; Peeve's list of sins grew with every passing year. Dumbledore sat and listened patiently to the ghosts' ranting. Eloise Sprout, Herbology professor and Head of Hufflepuff, fell asleep in her chair. Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, produced a silencing charm about his ears. Minerva sat doodling on a piece of parchment, occasionally rolling her eyes over the outrageous crimes Peeves had happily committed. Severus glared at the ceiling.

Finally, when Dumbledore had managed to placate the ghosts for the umpteenth time, Severus was able to escape. The ghost council had made him even more irritated with Dumbledore than before. He decided he needed to cool down and spent the next few hours brewing potions for the infirmary. They were senselessly easy potions that Severus was able to make without even glancing at the instructions. But the act of brewing the potions calmed him considerably.

By the time Severus emerged from the dungeons for a late lunch he had made up his mind. He didn't have to like the new Defense professor, or even be nice to him, but he would not let him see his resentment. Severus knew he would just have to get over his desire for the Defense position, because Dumbledore was certainly never going to let him have it. His frame of mind slightly improved, Severus let Flitwick talk him into a game of chess and spent the next few hours actually enjoying himself.

A little before five, Severus returned to his chambers and changed into his new robes. He walked to the Staff room slowly, enjoying his last moments of solitude before the start of term. He reached the Staff room to find most of the staff already assembled and took his customary seat beside Minerva.

At five o'clock, Dumbledore called the meeting to order. There was no sign of the new professor. After a few general notices, Dumbledore gave a brief speech concerning the current war with Voldemort. It was speech they had all heard the year before, some had heard it sixteen years before, during the previous war.

As the Headmaster rose to end the meeting, a cultured voice spoke from the doorway.

"I am so terribly sorry I'm late."

Severus turned to see who had spoken. A tall young woman stood in the doorway, her face hidden in the shadows but her graceful figure apparent under her well-tailored robes.

"Ah! Our new professor!" said Dumbledore happily, striding over to greet her before guiding her back to the head of the table. "Everyone, I'd like you to join me in welcoming our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Estelle De Gaulle."

Severus glanced around the table. Every eye was fixed upon the new professor. Most of the male teachers seemed on the verge of drooling. Severus shook his head in disgust. He did have to admit, Estelle De Gaulle was very attractive. Her features were delicate and symmetrical, her nose small and slightly upturned. She had pale skin and her ice blue robes matched her eyes. Her light brown hair was long and wavy; it hung loose down her back, a few strands pulled back with tiny diamond pins.

As Estelle was being introduced to the faculty, Severus watched her closely. She was a pureblood, he was sure. It was in the way she carried herself, the way her nose tipped up at the end. Her apparel revealed her family's affluence.

Dumbledore waved his wand and produced a chair, which he placed between himself and Minerva. Estelle sat down gracefully and thanked the Headmaster.

"I really am sorry to come in so late," she said with a tiny blush, "but it really couldn't be avoided."

"Don't trouble yourself my dear," said Flitwick, one of the few men not dumbstruck by her presence. "I don't seem to recall having you as a pupil..."

"I attended Beauxbatons Academy," said Estelle with a smile.

"Are you by any chance related to the French president, _Charles_ De Gaulle?" Asked the Muggle Studies professor, Angela Marx.

"Why yes," Estelle answered, "He was my great granduncle."

The questions went on and on. Severus grew bored and began to gaze at the wall above Rubeus Hagrid's head. He learned more about Estelle Colette De Gaulle than he had ever cared to know. She was French, she lived in Strasbourg, she had two elder brothers, she would only commit to a year of teaching; Severus had never seen his colleagues so enraptured. Estelle handled their questions with a grace that betrayed good breeding, but something about her bothered him. Severus couldn't put his finger on it, but _something_ wasn't quite right.

After what seemed like ages, Dumbledore stood up. "I'm sure you will all want to greet Professor De Gaulle personally. But there will be time for that later. The students will be arriving shortly and I know that some of you have some last minute responsibilities to take care of before the feast."

Dumbledore and Estelle headed towards his office while Hagrid left to greet the first years and lead them across the lake. Severus joined Minerva as she walked down to her post in the Entrance Hall.

"Well," said Minerva, turning to glance at her nephew. "What did you think of her?"

"She seems competent enough," said Severus.

"_Competent?_ Honestly, is that the best you can do? Every man in there was practically slobbering on his robes and all you can say is 'she seems _competent_ enough'?" Minerva didn't bother to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Excuse me if I don't hyperventilate every time I see an attractive woman."

Minerva snickered. "It was rather sickening, wasn't it?"

Severus stopped walking abruptly. "I know what it is," he said softly.

"What?"

"She hasn't got an accent!"

"_What?_"

"She hasn't got an accent," Severus repeated. "She's supposed to be French and yet her English is flawless."

Minerva looked at him in surprise. "You're right," she said after a moments thought. "She doesn't."

---

Severus sat down at the Staff table in the Great Hall. The chair between himself and the Headmaster was empty, waiting for Minerva. On his left sat Estelle De Gaulle, chatting happily with Professor Sinistra. The House tables were surrounded by students, all talking at once. Severus noticed Potter and his friends at the Gryffindor table. The boy seemed happy to be back, but he seemed a bit strained. Severus suspected this had something to do with his the death of Sirius Black, Black had been Potter's godfather.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall were opened and Minerva strode in, followed by a crowd of frightened looking first years. Severus took a deep breath, he hadn't been nervous at any other Sorting besides his own, but this was not a typical Sorting.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus watched as his aunt drew closer, guiding the nervous first years to the Sorting Hat and stool mere feet away from the Staff table. The Great Hall went silent; a few older students waved to their siblings in the gaggle of first years. Severus kept his eyes fixed upon Vladimir who glanced up at the enchanted ceiling nonchalantly before looking around at the House tables. Vladimir hadn't given Severus any word on which house he preferred; Severus wanted to believe it was Slytherin, but Minerva was a strong influence in her grandnephew's life, it could very well be Gryffindor.

Minerva had the students line up then turned to face the battered Sorting Hat. It opened it's mouth and began to recite it's latest poem. As it sang, Severus was drawn back to his own Sorting. Minerva had called out his name and he had slunk forward to try on the hat. It had taken it's time to deciding where to put him, first musing over Ravenclaw telling him there his talents would flourish. Slytherin was mentioned briefly, then the hat suggested Gryffindor. Severus had first been surprised and a little pleased at the possibility of joining that House, then at the thought of what his father would say at having a son in Gryffindor, he begged the hat not to place him there. And so Severus was sorted into Slytherin instead. He could still remember the flare of disappointment in his aunt's eyes as he handed back the hat.

Severus was brought to the present by the wave of applause following the Sorting Hat's song. He brought his hands together briefly then laid them on the table. Minerva unrolled her list and called the first child forward. Severus realized with a stab of impatience that Vladimir, with the last name of Wolf, would be one of the last to be Sorted.

Severus clapped politely as "Adams, Joseph," became a Hufflepuff.

"Brooks, Thomas," became his first Slytherin. Severus thought he looked a little surly and hoped it was only nerves; surly students were always so difficult.

"Densford, Blair." A tall dark-haired girl stepped forward and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Densford, Blanche." Another dark-haired girl who looked exactly like the first was sorted into Slytherin.

"Densford, Briar." The third triplet stepped forward and then became the first Gryffindor. Minerva surveyed her approvingly before calling the next name.

"Evans, Mark." Severus fixed his eyes upon the red-haired boy who stepped forward to try on the hat. Severus was strongly reminded of another Evans who had once worn that same hat. He met Minerva's eye and she shrugged.

The hat didn't take long; Mark Evans was sorted into Gryffindor. As Mark joined the cheering Gryffindors, Severus noticed Potter watching the new boy shrewdly as he clapped along with his classmates.

"Logan, Carrie," became a Ravenclaw and "Smith, Carl," joined the Hufflepuffs.

The line of first years seemed to grow longer and longer.

Just when Severus felt his patience thinning, he saw there was only two first years left in line, Vladimir, and a tall dark-haired boy. Severus noticed the two were giving each other very ugly looks.

"West, William."

The boy moved forward and accepted the Sorting Hat, which considered only a moment before placing him in Slytherin. Severus clapped; William flicked his eyes towards the Staff table and nodded to the faculty before seating himself with the Slytherins.

Now, only Vladimir was left.

"Wolf, Vladimir." Minerva's voice wavered only slightly as she called out his name.

Severus sat forward in his seat as Vladimir took the hat and seated himself on the stool, meeting Minerva's eyes only briefly.

Severus held his breath, expecting the hat to be quick in it's decision, but it wasn't. Vladimir sat, back straight, as the hat debated. Severus glanced down at his watch; Vladimir had been wearing the hat for almost six minutes. There was silence at all the house tables; it was rare for the hat to take so long in deciding. Minerva appeared ready to yank the hat off his head, her eyes were fixed upon him intently and her lips had gone extremely thin.

Severus was so fixed on the Hat's infuriating silence that he jumped when it actually spoke. At first he didn't understand which name it had called until he noticed a grinning Vladimir joining the Gryffindor table who roared it's approval.

Severus felt a weight settle in his stomach. Minerva turned and met his eye. She looked just as surprised as he felt, as well as a little relieved. Severus forced himself to clap. Vladimir watched his uncle warily; Severus sighted inwardly and nodded slightly to show his nephew he wasn't angry. Severus _wasn't_ angry, just a little disappointed. Despite his worries over his nephew's safety, Severus had been looking forward to having Vladimir in his own House. Minerva put the Hat and stool in a room behind the Staff table before seating herself between Severus and Dumbledore.

The Headmaster rose and began the feast with some brief words and a wave of his hands. As soon as everyone had begun to fill his or her plate, Minerva turned to face her nephew, but Severus spoke first.

"Congratulations, Minerva," he said firmly. "I mean it."

Minerva studied his face a moment and then smiled.

"Thank you, Severus."

Severus turned back to the table and had just begun to load his plate when Estelle DeGaulle addressed him.

"Professor Snape," she said, touching his arm briefly. "Could you tell me the names of the two red-haired students at the Gryffindor table? The boy and girl, I do believe they are Weasleys."

"They are," said Severus shortly. "Ronald and Genevra."

'Thank you," she smiled.

Feeling he could at least make an attempt at being nice, Severus spoke again.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I've met their brother, Charlie," she answered. "He and my brother Gaston work together in Romania, studying dragons."

Severus glanced at her long delicate fingers and perfectly shaped nails as they held her goblet. He couldn't imagine any relative of hers ever working with beings as time consuming and dangerous as dragons. He asked politely how she felt about teaching at Hogwarts, but while she answered his eyes were drawn to the Gryffindor table. Vladimir was being introduced to the other members of his House and talking to Mark Evans, with whom he was clearly becoming fast friends. As Potter leaned across the table to speak with Vladimir, Severus looked away and found Estelle looking at him, eyebrows raised.

"Is everything all right?" she asked coolly.

"Fine, thank you."

She shot him a final icy glance and turned back to Professor Sinistra. Severus shrugged; Estelle DeGaulle clearly didn't like to be ignored and obviously wasn't used to it.

Severus turned back to his food and ate in silence, contemplating the matter of Vladimir becoming a Gryffindor. Jizania didn't care a thing about school Houses, so long as Minerva approved of it she would too. The main problem Severus had was with Potter. He and his friends would probably take the first years under their wings. Severus had a horrible vision of Vladimir looking up to Potter as an idol, or worse, a role model.

Severus banished these thoughts and tried to focus on the display of deserts instead. It was a few moments before he realized that Minerva and Estelle were in conversation. Seeing as they were seated on either side of him, Severus was trapped. Minerva was playing the part of the good Deputy Headmistress, inquiring after Estelle's past teaching experience, Estelle answering with the required charm and grace. The Lioness, interrogating the Ice princess. Severus almost snorted into his wine goblet, ice princess, that was Estelle exactly. A perfectly sculpted ice sculpture. Underneath the warm smile and soft voice she was all ice, it revealed itself in her eyes.

Severus did not try to follow their conversation; he leaned back in his chair to stay out of their way. After a while, all talk was cut short as the Headmaster rose to make his start of term announcements. He began with a few school notices then turned to his war against Voldemort speech; Severus wasn't the only one who shuddered each time Dumbledore used the name.

"But on a lighter note," Dumbledore concluded cheerfully, "I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Estelle DeGaulle!"

Estelle rose and inclined her head regally to each House table in turn before sitting down again. She received a warm welcome; Severus wasn't sure whether this was because of her appearance or the fact that she wasn't Dolores Umbridge.

Severus clapped a few times, ice princess or not, she didn't play lap dog for the Ministry or spy for the Dark Lord, and he was very, very happy about that.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally! The sixth chapter! Feedback?

After the Headmaster dismissed the students, Severus rose and was about to leave the Great Hall when he heard shouts coming from the doors where the students were exiting the Hall. With a glance at the Headmaster, who nodded, Severus swept towards the source of the commotion.

A large group of students were crowded around three boys. A small red-haired boy was trying in vain to separate two dark-haired boys. As Severus approached, the larger of the two was pinned to the ground as the other boy began punching him repeatedly in the stomach.

Severus recognized the larger boy as the new Slytherin, William West. With a jolt, he realized that the redheaded boy was Mark Evans and that the boy attacking William was his own nephew, Vladimir. Severus took a few quick strides forward and shoved Mark Evans aside. It was very difficult to control his anger and not curse Vladimir on the spot; instead he grabbed the back of his nephew's robes and pulled him away from William with one hand. With the other he yanked the Slytherin off the floor and stood him beside Vladimir.

By this time, Minerva had arrived, Estelle following close behind. Severus glanced at them briefly before turning to glare at the three boys.

"Explain this," he said sharply, addressing Vladimir.

"This git here was insulting Mark's family," said Vladimir, jerking his head towards William who was still gasping for breath and holding a handkerchief up to his bleeding nose.

"I don't care who he was insulting or what was said, you should know better than to-" Severus was cut off by Minerva who stepped forward quickly and laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"I agree with Professor Snape," she said sternly, but without Severus' considerable volume. "All three of you acted irresponsibly and will receive detention. Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor and ten from Slytherin."

"But Professors!" Vladimir protested, "Mark didn't do anything!"

"Silence!" Severus snapped, feeling more than a little upset with his nephew. "Your behavior brought him into it, don't smirk Mr. West, you too behaved foolishly."

Severus was sorely tempted to take his nephew aside and flay him, but Minerva took matters out of his hands.

"Everyone, go to your dormitories immediately! You three will receive notes concerning your detentions, now go on."

Severus' angry gaze followed Vladimir as he left the Hall. Vladimir had the beginnings of a black eye, but Severus wasn't feeling very sympathetic.

Minerva's soft laughter reached his ears and he spun around.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" he asked softly.

"I was just reminded of another young man who found himself in an inordinate number of fights during his time at Hogwarts."

"Please don't remind me."

"No, really, this whole scene has been acted out before, by you and James, with Remus acting as peacemaker."

"Minerva, are you suggesting Vladimir is another James Potter?"

"Well, he's certainly no Severus Snape."

"How-"

"Goodnight Professor Snape," said Minerva in her usual tone. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

She swept out of the Great Hall and up the staircase. Severus turned to follow her out and caught sight of Estelle DeGaulle. She was watching him, her blue eyes fixed upon him intently.

-

Severus entered his rooms fuming. Like everyone else in his family, Vladimir had a volatile temper. It wasn't too surprising that Vladimir would involve himself his share of fights at school, but that the first one had occurred on his first night at Hogwarts had the Potions Master seething. It was perhaps fortunate that Vladimir had been sorted into Gryffindor and that Severus had little say over his punishment.

Anger made it difficult for Severus to get to sleep, but when he did it was to find unpleasant dreams awaited him. _He was a first year again and had taken shelter in a broom cupboard. James Potter was coming and Severus wanted to avoid a confrontation. When all was quiet, he stepped out of the cupboard. Potter was waiting for him outside. Only it wasn't James' face, it was Vladimir's. He grabbed Severus by the collar and began punching him in the chest_. Severus struggled to free himself from the boy's grip but the pounding on his chest continued. Finally, he opened his eyes and, looking down, found his cat, Salmon, kneading his chest in an attempt to wake him.

Salmon, a solid black kitten, had followed Minerva back from Hogsmead one day, but Minerva had refused to keep it. The cat had made her way to Severus' rooms and had made her home there, despite the professor's initial hostility. She had only lived with him since June and had stayed at Hogwarts over the summer, so Severus was still unused to having her share his bed.

He was rather relieved the pounding on his chest was merely Salmon waking him up and not James Potter, in the form of Vladimir Wolf, attacking him. Not that James Potter had ever been a _bully, _rather, like Severus, he was boy from a very wealthy family who, unlike Severus, was very popular and got away with every scheme he and his friends concocted. Severus knew he had been jealous of James, but he held that James Potter was an arrogant prat and that his son, Harry, was the same.

Gently, Severus lifted the kitten off his chest and laid her on the pillow next to his. Rolling out of bed, he noticed the clock on his bedside table. It read ten minutes till seven; breakfast would start on the hour. Simultaneously chiding himself for not setting the alarm and blessing the cat for waking him, Severus flung off his pajamas and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later, Severus took a seat at the Staff table in the Great Hall, but not his customary seat next to the Deputy Headmistress. He didn't want to face his aunt after sleeping late two days out of three. He soon realized that he wasn't the only professor to have slept in. Estelle DeGaulle entered the Great Hall just as Severus was pouring himself a cup of coffee. Her hair was pulled loosely atop her head, void of any decoration. The gray robes she wore were more practical than the ones she'd had on at the feast, but they too were well made and tailored to fit her slender form. Estelle nodded to everyone who greeted her, but smiled at no one.

There were only two empty seats at the Staff table, one beside Severus, and the chair next to Minerva. Severus watched as Estelle debated with herself, after a moment she chose the chair beside him, she too seemed wary of catching the notice of the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress after coming in late.

"Good morning, Professor," said Severus, wondering if she had slept late or if she had merely taken too long on her hair and wardrobe.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," she answered stiffly, not looking up from her plate.

Severus glanced at her curiously, surely she wasn't still upset with him for ignoring her chatter at the feast?

Estelle ate in silence, chewing her food slowly. Severus watched her a moment then turned back to his own plate.

"Good morning Professor DeGaulle. Are you ready for your first day at Hogwarts?"

Severus turned to see Minerva standing between his chair and Estelle's. He could no longer see Estelle, but her heard her hasty reply.

"Yes, thank you. If you'll excuse me I have to go make some final preparations in my classroom."

She rose quickly and glided out past the chattering students. Minerva sat down in Estelle's vacated seat as Severus finished his second cup of coffee.

"Sleep well?" she asked in a cheery tone.

He grunted in reply.

"I've yet to decide on the boys' detentions," said Minerva, "any suggestions?"

"We could dangle them from the Astronomy tower by their ankles," said Severus darkly. "Really Minerva, what idiot picks a fight in the middle of the student body right after the start of term feast? The Hall was practically crawling with teachers."

"You know what a hothead Vlad can be," said Minerva, "besides, he was provoked. West was insulting Evans' family."

"That doesn't excuse Vlad's behavior."

"No, it doesn't," conceded Minerva, "But please remember, Severus, here at Hogwarts Vlad is your student, nothing more. From now on he's an unruly pupil, not a disobedient nephew and you must treat him as such."

Severus nodded reluctantly.

"What of Mademoiselle DeGaulle," said Severus, in an attempt to change the subject. "It would appear she did not sleep well last night."

"Hmmmm…" said Minerva, "I don't think that's it."

"No? Then perhaps her charming personality of yesterday was all for show."

"You don't like her much do you?"

"Well, you see, she's not very friendly," he said seriously.

"That's rich, coming from you."

Severus clapped a hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"Minerva, really…"

They both laughed then parted ways, setting off for another long year of teaching.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait...I hope it was worth it! Please leave feedback.

Natsuyori-actually I'm not a big SS/HG fan, although my fav writer on wrote a really great fic about them. Hermione will be in this fic, but not as a romantic/sexual interest fore Sev. Thanks for reading/reviewing!

-

The Hogwarts dungeons were damp and cold, but that had never bothered Severus Snape. The dungeons were a place for him to be truly alone, where he could lose himself in the delicate art of potionmaking. He wore heavy robes to avoid the initial chill; eventually he would remove his outer robe as he worked up a sweat. The chemicals lingering in the air were cruel to his naturally oily hair and caused it to become greasy. Severus never agonized over this however; there wasn't anyone he wanted to impress with his looks anyway.

Friday night after the second day of classes had ended; Severus was in his classroom down in the dungeons. He was preparing his lessons for the following Monday. Monday held classes with the second years as well as the first N.E.W.T. level potions class of the new term.

He was not looking forward to teaching that class this year; it was going to be a brutal reminder of how pathetic the sixth year Slytherins were at Potions as well as another year of teaching two of his least favorite Gryffindor students, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Severus finished writing up brewing instructions for the second years on the blackboard and turned to examine the potions brewed by the first years during their first Potions lesson. He had to admit that, with only a few exceptions, their antidotes for boils were much better than those from previous first years. He was pleased to note that Vladimir had done quite well on his antidote and had managed to behave himself during class, despite the fact that William West had been in the same class.

One thing Severus had never understood was why Slytherins and Gryffindors were always paired together during Potions. Potions was a class full of opportunities for pranks or revenge against rivals. An extra ingredient added to a brew would sabotage a grade or potentially injure the victim. Slytherin and Gryffindor were always producing enemies; Severus knew that only too well. Placing those students in Double Potions together was begging for trouble. Severus could remember his days as a Potions student as some of the worst in his life. But it wasn't only since Albus Dumbledore had become Headmaster that the two Houses had been forced together for that class, Minerva had assured him it was the same way when she was a student. She and his father, Adolf Snape, had been in the same year at Hogwarts and had loathed each other. Minerva had told her nephew Potions was indeed the worst class as far as open animosity between them went and Severus readily believed her.

But although Minerva agreed with Severus, she stood behind the Headmaster's decision to keep the two Houses together. Severus had once presented the Headmaster with a sample schedule where the Slytherins were with the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors with the Hufflepuffs. He reasoned the able Ravenclaws would encourage the Slytherins to improve their work and the friendly Hufflepuffs would do little to provoke the Gryffindors. But Dumbledore had rejected the idea and Severus was left to control the two Houses as best as he could.

Severus was almost ready to retire to his rooms when someone knocked on the door of his office, which was adjacent to his classroom. He swept into his office and frowned. He didn't care much for visitors and couldn't imagine who would want to see him so late in the day anyway; he knew if it had been Minerva she wouldn't have bothered to knock and Dumbledore would have sent a note ahead announcing a visit.

"Come in," he growled at last.

The door opened and much to his surprise it was Estelle DeGaulle who entered.

"Good evening Professor Snape," she said looking down her nose at his untidy desk and at the jars of pickled specimen on the shelves along the walls.

"Good evening," said Severus trying not to sound too impatient. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact there is," she said finally looking at him instead of his office. "There is a potion I need to begin brewing right away, unfortunately some of my things haven't arrived yet including my potion supplies. When I spoke to the Headmaster about this he told me you would be able to provide me with anything I might need, including the rarer ingredients involved."

Of course he did, thought Severus darkly, what does he care about my private stores? Out loud he said, "I'm sure I have everything you might need, although if you prefer I could make the potion for you myself."

He couldn't bear the thought of this young woman wasting valuable ingredients like some incompetent student.

At his offer however, Estelle blanched.

"No thank you, Professor," she said sharply, " I've had considerable experience with potions and am quite capable of brewing them myself."

"What type of experience, if I may ask?"

"I taught Potions for three years at Beauxbatons Academy."

"Really?" said Severus in surprise. "What caused you to apply as a Defense professor then?"

"There was a need," said Estelle simply. "I have a great respect for Professor Dumbledore and when I heard how desperately he needed to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position I decided to apply. But I've only promised him a year because I believe the Potions job at Beauxbatons will be open soon and I want to be free to apply there."

Severus looked at her a moment feeling slightly guilty for having doubted her abilities as a potionmaker. From the glow in her eyes he could tell how passionately she felt on the subject and he respected that. Clearing his throat he swept towards his supply closet and unlocked it.

"Feel free to take whatever you need," he said, indicating the amply stocked shelves. "There are extra cauldrons as well."

"Thank you very much, Professor," she said, nodding in approval as she inspected the array before her.

Severus left her to choose, curious as to what she was preparing but not wanting to ask. It was clear she didn't want him to know.

Estelle finished with her selection and emerged from the closet, the small cauldron she held filled with supplies. She thanked him again, stepped into his fireplace with a pinch of floo powder and was whisked away to her rooms.

-

The next morning at breakfast, Severus told Minerva about Estelle's surprising interest in potions.

"I've an idea," said Minerva, "why don't the two of you switch places, she could teach Potions and you would be left with Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh, very funny."

"I'm sorry, but this just goes to show you shouldn't judge people right away. You thought you wouldn't like her and now it turns out you two have something in common.'

"We both have social insecurities and therefore turn to the solitary art of potionmaking?"

"Ha ha. Estelle doesn't have social insecurities, that's just you."

"Don't fool yourself, Minerva. She's cold, unapproachable-"

"Estelle DeGaulle is a well bred, sensitive young woman. _You_, on the other hand, have the social skills of a cockroach."

"A cockroach!"

"Come to think of it, cockroaches probably have better social skills…you do have to admit you're not a very pleasant person, Severus. Estelle only appeared cold at first because she was nervous coming here to Hogwarts for the first time, she told me so herself."

"Minerva, that woman has always been cold to me, why even last night-"

"Has it occurred to you that perhaps _you_ make her nervous?"

"Me!"

"Severus, you make _me _nervous and I've known you your entire life!"

Severus scowled; he was naturally formidable but generally harmless, if he made Estelle DeGaulle nervous, so be it.

"So what does Dumbledore want to see us about anyway?" he asked.

The Headmaster had requested that certain professors come to his office after breakfast for a brief meeting and Minerva and Severus were on their way.

"Something about special defense lessons I believe," she answered as they approached the gargoyle that led to the Headmaster's office. "Ginger newts."

Severus glanced at his aunt. "You chose that password, didn't you?"

"Of course," she said as they rode up the revolving staircase. "Albus is allergic to ginger newts."

"Really?" said Severus eagerly.

Minerva frowned at her nephew as she knocked on the office door. Professor Flitwick, opened the door. Severus looked around the office, besides himself, Minerva, Dumbledore and Flitwick, Eloise Sprout and Estelle DeGaulle were the only other professors present. Once everyone had seated themselves in the chairs Dumbledore had provided, the Headmaster began.

"We all know the threat of Voldemort is now stronger than ever, as Heads I want you to provide the students in your Houses with an open ear for any concerns they may have. As you know, last year a group of students took it upon themselves to form a Defense club they called Dumbledore's Army,' Dumbledore's eye's twinkled as he said this. 'Professor DeGaulle and I would like these extra classes to continue for those who wish to learn.'

He paused and looked around at his staff before continuing. 'Estelle has agreed to teach these classes. Fidelus, I would like you to advise her as you feel necessary, however, I don't think it would be wise for you to help her teach the class itself."

"Oh, goodness no!" Flitwick laughed. "An old man like me could never keep up with the likes of her!'

Estelle blushed.

'However," said Flitwick, "I will happily advise her as the need arises."

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. Then he turned to face his Potion's Master. "Severus, I would like _you_ to teach the class with Estelle."

"Me, Headmaster?" Severus asked mildly, slightly surprised.

"Yes, you are one of the finest duelers in the school, I think your abilities will be very useful in teaching the class."

Yes, thought Severus, they would. Because the majority of the students will be from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff and there will be little chance of any future Death Eaters getting their training there.

Severus knew he could turn the Headmaster down. After accepting Potter into his N.E.W.T class as well as being forced to teach the boy Occulmancy, he knew Dumbledore wouldn't force him into doing anything else he didn't feel like.

After a moment's consideration, Severus looked up at the Headmaster.

"Very well," he said, "I will."


	8. Chapter 8

The meeting lasted only a few moments more, as soon as the Headmaster dismissed his staff Severus made for the door. He had only gone about halfway down the corridor when he heard his aunt call for him to wait. Severus stopped, not really in the mood to talk.

"I'd like a word, Professor Snape," she said, using his professional title for the benefit of professors Flitwick and DeGaulle who were passing.

When the two professors had passed into another hallway, Severus turned to face his aunt.

"Not now. I'm not really in the mood for a chat,"

"You're never in the mood. I'd like for you to tell me why you agreed to assist Miss DeGaulle," Minerva frowned at him a moment and then continued. "I know its not because you're infatuated with her like every other man in this school and it is not because you like those students.'

She paused and waited for him to speak, but Severus remained silent.

"It's Albus, isn't it? Are you trying to prove something to him?"

He sighed. "You know he only offered me the job because he's feeling guilty for forcing be to teach that wretched boy."

"I won't try to defend him, Severus, but you _are_ one of the best duelists in this school and he knows that. As for teaching Potter, you know the extra Occulmancy lessons are necessary for his safety," she sighed and looked away. "I'm very worried about you right now Severus."

"What's there to worry about?" he asked, laughing softly.

"You've taken on a lot of responsibilities this year," she said, not bothering to keep the concern from her eyes. "You're risking your life, Severus. I think I have some cause to worry."

"Worry about Dumbledore trying to save the world, I'll survive," he added bitterly. "Is there anything else?"

Minerva looked as if there was something else she wanted to add, but she shook her head no.

"There is one thing," she called after him as he started off down the hall. "The three boys have their detention tonight after dinner. Filch and I will be supervising them as they polish every item in the trophy room."

Severus nodded and continued on his way.

-

Back in his office, Severus began to pace. Minerva McGonagall was one of the few who knew the dangers he faced in his work for the Order and most likely the only one who actually cared that he was able to survive. He couldn't be sure but he thought it was most likely guilt that made her so very protective of him. Minerva had stood up for his sister when his parents rejected her for being a squib, but she had never tried very hard to reach out to Severus as a child. She had basically raised Jizania herself, which was why Jizania had grown into a fairly decent human being. But as much as Minerva had loved her nephew she had left him under the damaging influence of his parents, Severus was sure that was why she tried so hard to help him now.

Severus wanted to be able to confide in her more, but he knew her loyalty was already divided between him and the Headmaster and he didn't want to stretch her further. To be quite honest, Severus held the greatest respect for Albus Dumbledore, but there were times when he would give the world to knock the smile off the old man's face and take that infuriating twinkle out of his eyes.

Severus was just considering summoning a plate of food up from the kitchens when there was a knock upon his office door.

"Come in," he called, not caring much for a visitor but grateful for the distraction anyway. The door opened and Severus, who had been expecting a colleague or one of his older Slytherins, was taken aback. "Vladimir!"

"Hello, Uncle Severus," said his nephew, glancing into the room. "May I come in?"

"Of course," said Severus, indicating the two chairs in front of his desk and taking one himself.

"I'm sorry about the fight," he said soberly, once he had sat down.

"Sorry for fighting or sorry for getting in trouble?" asked Severus wryly.

"Both," answered Vladimir with a grin.

"You really are your mother's child."

"Why thank you."

"That wasn't necessarily a compliment.'

Vladimir grinned again.

"So tell me Vlad, how are the Gryffindors treating you?"

The grin faded slightly.

"Fairly well. You don't mind too much, do you? I mean that I wasn't sorted into Slytherin?" Vladimir looked at his uncle anxiously.

Severus looked away. Sure he minded, he had been looking forward to having his nephew in his own House. But the greater part of him knew that it was better this way, Vlad was safer and Severus could see that at heart he was not a Slytherin.

"No," he said turning back to his nephew. "I don't mind."

Vladimir looked extremely relieved. "You were right, you know. You're not a very popular teacher."

Severus actually laughed out loud. "I told you."

"But I don't see why," said Vladimir seriously. "You're no more strict than Aunt Minerva and your subject is just as interesting as hers, yet almost everybody likes her better."

"Vlad, that is because despite her stern exterior Minerva McGonagall is a nice person…no actually she's quite a pill, but she has the necessary human qualities that make people _think_ she's a nice person."

Vladimir raised an eyebrow slowly. Severus was reminded of Minerva; both he and Jizania had picked up that trait from her.

"Who cares if you're a nice person or not so long as you can teach?"

Severus shook his head; Vlad had clearly spent too much time with him and become indifferent to his sour disposition.

"Nice people, like your mother, no wait, our family's a bad example…teachers like Flitwick or Hagrid are generally more effective in getting students to learn. Minerva and I only keep the students' attention because they're too afraid of us not to listen. Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, not yet. Mark and I are going to grab some sandwiches and head out to the Quiddich pitch," said Vladimir, rising from his chair. "Some of the older students are going to bring their brooms out and fly around a bit."

"Don't forget your detention tonight."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "As if Minerva would let me forget."

-

Severus spent the rest of the day in his office sorting through his desk and shelves, throwing away useless specimens and other junk. He was generally a tidy person, but stuff had accumulated over the years and it wasn't as if the House Elves actually dusted _between_ the glass jars containing the slimy specimens he kept around to scare the students.

The entire day had been rather introspective and therefore depressing, this mindless chore was a great release for him. The cleaning continued until he became aware that someone was again knocking on his door.

Vanishing the pile of broken jars and odd bits of parchment, Severus walked to the door and opened it himself. Estelle DeGaulle stood on the other side, for a brief moment her icy blue eyes traveled across his dust covered robes then up to meet his eyes.

"Professor DeGaulle," he said, inclining his head politely. "Can I help you?"

"I was hoping you would walk with me to the Great Hall. I'd like to discuss some lesson plans with you on the way to dinner."

Severus stared at her blankly. "I'm sure that would be fine," he said slowly, "but dinner is still some time away. We could talk now if you like."

The Defense professor opened her mouth slightly, her lips curving into a smirk. "Actually, dinner started about fifteen minutes ago..."

Severus turned back into his office. "Of course it did," he muttered.

Not bothering to clean the dust off of his outer robes, Severus took them off and laid them across his desk. Estelle was still standing outside the door looking amused when Severus joined her and locked the door behind him.

"All right then, what did you want to discuss?"

It was a fairly short walk up to the Great Hall from the dungeons and Severus could see that nothing was going to be accomplished in that time. They had just scheduled a real meeting for the next day when a young professor Severus only vaguely recognized from staff meetings came rushing towards them.

"Professor DeGaulle," he said breathlessly, " I just went by your office to see if you would like an escort to dinner but you were already gone."

"How very thoughtful of you," said Estelle, her smile failing to reach her eyes. The young man blushed. "However, I am quite capable of finding the Great Hall on my own and as you can see, Professor Snape and I were in the middle of discussing some very important lesson plans."

The young man seemed to notice Severus for the first time; he blanched and nodded quickly to Estelle before scurrying off.

Severus laughed softly.

'Something amusing you?" asked Estelle coldly.

"You as a matter of fact."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," said Severus. "Using me as a shield against unwanted attention."

"Well please forgive me for using you as such," said Estelle, meeting his eyes defiantly. "But you see, I've noticed you're not the most approachable person in this castle and that most people tend to avoid you if possible."

Severus gave a small bow of approval. "Professor DeGaulle, I commend you for reading my personality so well and for using it to your advantage. You would have made a fine Slytherin."

Estelle smiled at him wickedly. "Thank you."

-

Severus couldn't help but notice the envious glances he received as he and Estelle took their seats at the staff table. He shook his head at their jealousy and thought that if they only knew why Estelle had asked _him_ to walk with her those young men might feel more than a little abashed.

After dinner, Severus was quite ready to be left alone so he declined Minerva's invitation to help supervise the detention and headed back down to his office. He had only been inside a few moments when someone rapped on his door. He seriously considered ignoring the summons but finally flung open the door. Instantly he wished he hadn't.

"Potter,' he snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me to come down here after dinner for my Occulmancy lesson, _sir_," said Harry Potter irritably.

Severus closed his eyes and exhaled slowly through his nose. First dinner and now this, was there anything _else_ he had forgotten?

"All right," he snapped. "Come in."

Harry stepped distastefully into the office and Severus suddenly realized he had forgotten to borrow the Headmaster's pensieve. He decided to proceed without it and hopefully end the lesson before he had need for it.

Unfortunately for Severus, Harry was quick to produce a shield charm early in the lesson. Severus' spell backfired and he suddenly watched as a large werewolf reared back and began to run towards him. He came back to himself quickly and braced himself against his desk.

That memory from his sixth year wasn't exactly a favorite of his but it _was_ a very sharp reminder; the full moon was in two weeks. If he didn't start work immediately, the Wolfsbane potion he was charged with making would not be ready in time for his fellow Order member, Remus Lupin.

To my reviewers, thank you so very much. I'm afraid I don't update very often but I'm grateful to everyone who sticks with it!

Black Aliss: Romance? Possibly, but not _anytime _soon.

charmedsisters:I'm glad you like my fic! The idea to make Minerva his aunt came just as I was beginning to write this fic. Originally she was just a longtime family aquaintance who had taken Jizania under her wing, but then I thought, hey, what if she and Clarisse were sisters! And that was the beginning of that, its really made my story make much more sense in my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Ah...at last! Please, please leave a review! Also, I've written a Remus oneshot that should be posted in the next week or so. Its nothing much, its from Remus' POV but theres a bit of AD/MM thrown in. I think it should be called 'Pictures for Harry' or something like that...all right, enough of my babble. Enjoy.

Severus buried his face in his hands and took several deep breaths to fight the anger he could feel rising inside him at having that particular memory brought forward again so suddenly. It was a moment before Severus realized that Potter hadn't left the office. Glancing up he saw the boy gazing at him, white faced in amazement. What exactly had he seen? Severus struggled to remember. The dark interior of the Shrieking Shack, the low growls from the wolf, the attack…

"My father…" said Harry softly.

He must have seen James too, thought Severus.

James Potter who had tackled Severus to the ground just as the werewolf jumped, James Potter the hero. What the boy didn't know about that night was the stench of fear and animal refuse inside the Shack or the way it felt to drive his knuckles into the stomach of Sirius Black then thrust his knee into the boy's face as he fell. What Potter also didn't see was the look of anger on the faces of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall or the blind outrage poured out by the Head of Slytherin, Edna Malfoy, a spiteful old crone who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at the time.

Severus shook himself free of his reverie and turned to glare up at Harry.

"You know Potter," he said in a dangerously low voice, "this would be the ideal time for you to get out of my office."

"I saw my father," said Harry firmly, "he _did_ save your life."

"Oh yes, _my hero_," said Severus sarcastically. He added bitterly, "What do you want from me, really? Should I erect a statue in his honor, petition the Ministry to declare a holiday to celebrate his bravery? Or should I devote my life to the continuation of his good works? Get over it Potter, your father saved my life because he had a weak stomach and he knew that if something happened to me Sirius Black would have been punished and Remus Lupin would never have been able to live with himself. Some hero."

"Shut up, you old bat!" yelled Harry at last; Severus could see he had been trying to restrain himself for some time. "You're just a bitter old man; everyone hates you and the whole world would be better off if Voldemort would just kill you."

"Get out!" said Severus loudly, opening the door with an angry jab of his wand.

Harry turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Severus returned his face to his palms and let out a deep sigh. It really would make things easier if everyone _did_ hate him. If only Minerva, Dumbledore, Jizania, and the kids didn't trust him, love him, or look up to him. Then he could throw his life away without having to consider the lives of anyone else.

Wishing only for the day to end, Severus drug himself back to his chambers. The last thought that crossed his mind before sleep claimed him was that he must rise early the next day to prepare the ingredients for the Wolfsbane Potion, bloody werewolf.

He did rise early Sunday morning. After a quick breakfast summoned to his rooms, Severus was back in his office to begin work on the potion. Unless he began today, the draught would not mature enough to become effective and Remus Lupin would have to suffer through another transformation without the benefit of his human conscience. Severus couldn't imagine why the man would _want_ to be aware of what went on during the full moon, but that was his choice. There were times when Severus wanted to forget if even for a moment, all of the things he had seen and done. But _he_ wasn't given that option.

He measured out the correct amount of aconite and paused as he placed the jar back onto the shelf. The fool clerk at the apothecary must have gotten his order wrong again, the jar of aconite was almost halfway empty, after his last order it should have been filled. He certainly hadn't used that much for this batch. Making a mental note to add aconite to his list and to report that clerk yet _again_ for his negligence, Severus continued to prepare the ingredients.

Hours later, Severus left the potion to simmer and returned to his rooms for a shower. When he was dressed again, he realized there wasn't enough time for lunch if he was to meet with Estelle DeGaulle to plan the lessons for the Defense class.

Walking to the Defense professor's office, he passed by the Hogwarts chapel. The chaplain, Reverend Howard was standing just inside the door of the chapel talking with none other than Estelle DeGaulle.

Oh great, thought Severus, she's pietistic too. That ought to improve attendance.

He continued on to her office and stood waiting only a few moments until he could hear the sound of her light footsteps approaching. She greeted him with a nod of her head a brief apology for keeping him waiting.

Once inside Severus took a quick look around, the décor changed with every occupant. Umbridge's hideous technicolor kittens and tea cozies had been replaced with large, antique candelabras and countless vases of flowers. The room's small bookcase was shoved full of books. Severus noticed among the titles, several books on potion making that he himself owned as well a Bible. The overall effect of the room was pleasing, light, airy, and void of clutter.

While Estelle gathered together her notes on the class, Severus took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He noticed that, for all the flowers in the room, only the bunch of lilacs had a space atop her large desk. There was a card next to the vase that Severus was just barely able to decipher with his limited knowledge of French. It read:

_Dearest Estelle, _

_I know you will find joy in teaching at Hogwarts, but we will miss you terribly._

_All my love, Pierre._

There was a framed photograph on the desk next to the lilacs, it showed Estelle, with a real smile that reached her eyes, standing between two men. One man was tall and handsome with coal black hair and large burns across one cheek and both of his heavily muscled arms. The other man was thin and appeared sickly, streaks of gray ran through his brown hair, but his eyes were smiling and he appeared very happy.

"Those are my brothers," said Estelle, quite unnecessarily. She sat down in the seat next to his and spread her notes across the table.

"Gaston is the one who works with dragons," said Severus, remembering her words at the start of term feast, "but I thought you said he was the oldest."

"He is," said Estelle in a voice that suggested she was ready to move on. Severus returned the picture. "Now, I was thinking we could hold the lessons on Friday evenings at seven, if that's all right with you? Good. I'll inform the quiddich captains so that they can begin scheduling practices.'

'Professor Dumbledore and I have decided that the class should be open to all students fourth year and above. The Headmaster has also told me everything he knows about 'Dumbledore's Army,' those members will be able to assist the new students. Mr. Potter has provided me with a list of all the spells they went over last year-"

Severus didn't bother to disguise his groan. Lesson plans form Potter, what next? Estelle watched him shake his head in disgust and smiled wryly.

"I've also been informed of your, er, strained relations with Mr. Potter."

"Strained is a mild understatement, Miss DeGaulle," said Severus shortly. "I try to think of him as a gnat who will only be swarming in my face for another two years."

The corners of Estelle's lips twitched, but she merely continued with their original topic.

"All of the students I've spoken with have expressed the desire to use the spells they know as a way of assisting in our current war, however," she paused and turned to face him, "I'm not so certain that they are all on the side of Albus Dumbledore."

Severus studied her face closely, her face was smooth and expressionless, but her blue eyes watched him intently. He thought about the students in his House and knew she was thinking the same thing. He smiled inwardly, oh how very, very right she was.


	10. Chapter 10

**First, let me say that I am so very, very sorry for the long wait. Chapter 11 is in the works, hopefully the wait won't be so long for that one.**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter and finds it worth the wait. **

**Mollisk and Natsuyori, thank you for the reviews on Chapter 9; yes Mollisk, I remember you as Double Trouble. Enjoy.**

* * *

Severus stood inside his office down in the dungeons going over a mental checklist. He was about to leave for Grimmauld Place and didn't want to forget anything and be forced to make a return journey. 

It was just after second year Potions on Monday morning; there wouldn't be another Potions class until after lunch. Severus had decided this was a good a time as any to deliver the Wolfsbane potion to Remus Lupin who would need to begin taking it as soon as possible; the full moon was Tuesday evening.

Finally convinced he had everything, Severus had one foot in the fireplace ready to floo back to his rooms when someone knocked on his office door.

"Enter," he snapped.

The door opened and Estelle DeGaulle entered looking, as usual, cool, collected, and disgustingly attractive.

"Professor Snape," she said in greeting. "Do you have a moment? There's something I need to ask you."

"Of course," said Severus curtly, thinking he really had no such thing as a moment to spare for this woman.

"I'm terribly sorry to ask this of you on such short notice, but could you possibly cover my classes tomorrow and Wednesday?" she paused. "I would not ask this of you but there is some urgent family business I must attend to and I know that you are quite capable of teaching the subject in my stead."

She stopped and waited for a reply. Severus cocked an eyebrow and considered her for a moment.

She was awfully confident in her position and in Dumbledore's need for someone to fill that job if she could take leave so soon after her employment. But he didn't have too many classes over the next two days and it _would _be interesting to take a look at her syllabus to see what sort of a teacher she was.

"Very well," he answered at last.

Estelle favored him with one of her gracious smiles that rarely reached her eyes; Severus thought briefly that he should feel honored.

"Thank you. I only have three classes tomorrow and three on Wednesday so it shouldn't be too strenuous," her smile vanished and she was suddenly all business; a fact Severus noted and appreciated more than the smile. "I'll send you a copy of my schedule and the lesson plans will be on my desk."

He nodded to show he understood and she turned to leave.

"Good day, Professor."

Severus didn't bother to reply, as soon as the door closed behind her he stepped into the fireplace and was whisked away to his rooms. From there he picked up the jar of Wolfsbane potion that had been magically sealed and charmed to be unbreakable. Then he stepped back into the emerald flames and was gone.

-

The kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and home of the late Sirius Black, was empty when Severus arrived, laid his supplies on the table and dusted himself off. He could hear footsteps approaching as he took a goblet from a shelf and poured some of the glutinous potion into it then added the final activating ingredient from the small vial he had brought from his office that morning which caused the contents of the goblet to smoke.

"Ah, hello Severus."

The Potions Master looked up.

"Hello Lupin," he answered, returning to his work. "You should drink this at least an hour before or after you eat anything, though I expect you know that by now."

"Yes, of course," said Remus Lupin pleasantly.

Remus had the infuriating habit of ignoring the often rude and abrupt manner that Severus usually reserved for the werewolf. He had been friends with the two people Severus had hated the most, James Potter and Sirius Black. Although he had never been in on the feud between Potter, Black, and Snape, Remus had always stood by his friends. Severus now had trouble responding to Remus' polite and occasionally friendly manner and chose to avoid him as much as possible.

"Alone Lupin?"

"Oh no, Charlie's here," answered Remus, settling himself at the table.

As if on cue, the door opened once more and Charlie Weasley walked in. Rather stocky, the eldest Weasley son had his family's shock of red hair as well as several scars from the burns he sustained from his work with dragons.

"Hello Severus," he said easily. Severus winced; it was one thing for Remus to call him by his first name, they had been at school together, but to hear it from a former pupil was quite another. "What's happening at Hogwarts these days?"

He sat and, thinking it might not hurt to stop and talk awhile, Severus did the same.

"Nothing remarkable for the first week of term," he said. "Students are a bit jumpy about the war of course," he paused and added as an afterthought, "The new Defense professor has caused quite a stir."

"I'll bet she has," said Charlie, beginning to grin.

"Oh, that's right," said Severus, thinking back to the Welcome Feast. "You know her."

"We've met," Still grinning. "She's quite something."

"Yes she is," said Severus musingly, thinking about the many mysteries that seemed to surround the beautiful, if distant, Frenchwoman.

"Perhaps I should brush up on my French," said Remus teasingly.

Severus snorted. Lupin was joking but even so, the idea of Estelle DeGaulle (whose houselves probably dressed in better rags than the werewolf) falling for Remus Lupin was simply ridiculous.

"She came to Romania last summer to visit her brother Gaston," said Charlie. "Great guy, easy to work with, wonderful with dragons. Draws in the ladies too, which is nice. Estelle though, you have to wonder what goes on inside her queenly little head. Rather dangerous woman to cross, I'd say."

Severus smiled; that sounded like Estelle DeGaulle all right.

"The DeGaulles are quite affluent," said Remus. "Mrs. DeGaulle was a Bourbon before her marriage, a descendent of the French royal family. But they're not really a bad lot."

"You know them?" said Charlie in surprise.

"I've corresponded with Phillipe DeGaulle for my work on werewolf rights," Remus shrugged. "The DeGaulles have been supporters of werewolf rights for decades, they've given quite a large sum towards research and the use of Wolfsbane." He nodded towards the now empty goblet before him. "But I'm sorry to say I have not had the pleasure of meeting the infamous Miss DeGaulle."

"Speaking of the French," said Charlie. "I don't suppose you've heard the latest Weasley news?"

Severus shook his head.

"Bill and Fleur are engaged."

"Delacour? The Triwizard champion?"

"The very same," said Charlie, laughing. "They worked at Gringotts together. Bill brought her to the Burrow to meet the family. Mum's nearly gone out of her mind and Ginny can't stand her but everyone else seems to like her just fine."

"Well that could be because 'everyone else' is male," Remus pointed out.

They laughed; Severus permitted himself a small smile then stood up.

"Enjoyable as it has been to sit and chat with you both I have classes to teach."

"By then," said Charlie.

"Lupin, be sure to take the rest of the Wolfsbane tomorrow."

Remus nodded. "Yes, thank you Severus."

As Severus reached the fireplace he realized that he had just carried on a friendly conversation with two people he generally _didn't _like and had _actually_ enjoyed himself.

_Strange_, he thought to himself, _very strange_.

-

Back in the dungeons, Severus set about making preparations for his N.E.W.T. Potions class. The night before as he was reviewing the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores for the students in his class he noticed that Draco Malfoy had indeed received an 'O' on his Potions exam, he had just not signed up for the class. Nor had he signed up for Transfiguration. Defense Against the Dark Arts and a few of the lighter N.E.W.T. classes such as Charms were the only subjects he _had_ signed up for. Severus had studied Draco's schedule closely. The whole thing bothered him; Potions would have been made easy for him, but from his class load it would appear as if he were trying to have as many free periods as possible. Something about this schedule bothered Severus, knowing Draco it probably meant more than just a desire to slack off during the sixth year.

On a lighter note, Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin who had received an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. for Potions had approached Severus and asked to join the class at the last minute. The Potions Master strongly suspected this was to please his mother who Severus could remember vaguely as being a few years ahead of him at Hogwarts and an acclaimed Potionsmistriss.

So now he had one of his own students in the class, which was better than none at all.

The potions he had prepared for the sixth years were extremely complex; most of them had been started last spring and had been maturing in an extra storage closet in his office ever since. He brought the smallest cauldron out of the closet and placed it on his desk where the students could see it. The others were kept back for future use.

Estelle's schedule appeared on his desk just before the sixth years were due to arrive. Severus reached into a drawer of his desk and pulled out his own to see if there were any conflicts. There were not; Estelle's classes were all scheduled during his planning periods and her planning periods fell on his classes for both Tuesday and Wednesday.

_How fortunate_, thought Severus.

On further inspection he saw that the pattern was consistent throughout the week.

"A bit more than fortunate then," he whispered softly.

Was it because each of them was qualified to teach both subjects? Very likely. But even so, why was it necessary that their schedules be so entirely compatible?

Severus traced the outline of his mouth with a long forefinger, his eyes narrowed in thought. Still frowning in concentration, Severus opened the door to his classroom a few minutes later and surveyed the students before him before stepping back to allow them entry.

There were twelve students: three Hufflepuffs, six Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors, and Blaise Zabini, the lone Slytherin.

The room was silent save for the shuffle of bags and chairs as the students took their seats; his presence tended to discourage chatter.

"Congratulations," he said softly when they were all seated. "You have all managed to achieve an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. I must say that in some instances I am quite surprised.' He glanced over at Harry Potter who glared back at him. 'N.E.W.T. level Potions is a class for dedicated students; I will not accept substandard work and I will fail you should your behavior and performance in this class prove unsatisfactory. You have been warned.'

He shot one more look around the room before turning towards the cauldron he had brought out earlier. This one had only taken a month to prepare and had been boiling steadily ever since the essence of althaea frutex, the key ingredient, had been added a week ago.

'Can someone tell me what this is? Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," said Hermione Granger promptly.

Severus glared at her. She was so annoying. The worst part was, there had never been any hope that she wouldn't make it into this class.

"Yes, indeed," he said, hoping she would not be the only student in this class willing to answer questions. "In a few months time you will be required to brew a batch of Veritaserum in order to pass the first semester of this class. I suggest you brush up on your potionmaking skills in the meantime; Veritaserum, or truth potion, is a very tricky substance that requires precision and patience to create. Today however, I would like you to brew the Draught of Living Death. You have until the end of class. Begin."

He roamed among the students, peering into their cauldrons. He avoided the table where the two Gryffindors were sitting; he knew that Granger's perfect potion would simply annoy him, as would Potter.

At the bell, the students bottled samples of their potions and brought them to his desk to be graded.

That evening as he sat examining the sixth years' potions, a sealed roll of parchment appeared on his desk with a tiny _pop_. Severus would have recognized the handwriting even without the signature.

_Severus,_

_You will be pleased to note that I have deemed it no longer necessary for you to instruct Harry in Occulmency. I had hoped that the summer holidays might have softened the both of you to the idea of extra lessons, but I see that was not the case. No matter, Harry will be having lessons with me of quite a different sort from now on._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

This was such good news that Severus chose to ignore his bias while grading and gave Harry an 'E' on his potion which Severus grudgingly admitted, he probably deserved.

-

Severus rose early on Tuesday morning knowing he'd have a long, full day. He spent an hour before breakfast in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom going over lessons. Mostly he sat at Estelle's neatly organized desk and read the syllabuses for each of her classes; he was very impressed. First and second years were studying dark creatures, third years the evolution of the Dark Arts beginning with the birth of Christianity and the factions that rose up to oppose it. Fourth and fifth years were learning practical defense, sixth years had nonverbal spells the and seventh year students had a complex mix of it all.

_She certainly knows what she's doing_, thought Severus.

He would have like to have read her class notes, which were extensive, considering she'd only had three full days of classes. The notes, however, were in French and Severus' limited ability with the language was nowhere near good enough to decipher half of what was written.

The classes that day were fairly straightforward: simple potions for his second years, slides and commentary on water demons for two of Estelle's second year classes and a lecture for her third year Ravenclaws. The students behaved themselves for the most part, although Estelle's students were all rather disappointed that they had received Professor Snape as a substitute for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year.

Wednesday proved a bit more challenging; the second year Hufflepuffs (who he seemed to intimidate more than the students from any other House) were jittery during Potions and almost half of them managed to melt their cauldrons while making a simple cleaning solution. His seventh year N.E.W.T. students were no better. He repeated the same lesson on water demons he'd already done twice for two more second year Defense classes and recited the same lecture to the third year Slytherins.

By the time he stormed down to the dungeons to teach the third year Gryffindors he was bored and irritable. Having the last class of the day full of Gryffindors didn't improve his mood.

He snapped out instructions and swept around the room, deducting House points for incorrectly prepared ingredients. When the bell finally rang he was in a much better mood, having vented his frustration out on the students.

-

Shortly before dinner Severus walked up to the Defense professor's office and knocked on the door. Estelle answered, smiling politely.

"Hello, Professor. Please come in."

Once inside, Severus was surprised at Estelle's appearance. Her robes were as pristine as ever, but the pale gray color made her extremely pale skin all the more obvious. There were circles under her eyes and she seemed to move without her usual grace. It looked as if she had been ill, or without sleep.

"Are you all right?" He asked as she sat down with an audible sigh.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"If you like I could fix you a restora-"

"I am quite capable of preparing my own potions!" She snapped, her crystal blue eyes flashing. She took a deep breath and composed herself. "Forgive me. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. How were the students?"

Severus studied her a moment, a thought had occurred to him briefly as he was watching her, but her outburst had driven it away, he couldn't remember it now…

"These are the notes from yesterday and today," he said handing her several sheaves of parchment and trying to shake off the feeling that what he had forgotten was rather important.

"Thank you," she said vaguely, glancing over his notes before looking up at him again. "I really do appreciate this, Professor. My family often has need of my presence but I did not think I would have to rush off so early in the semester."

"I saw the notice for the Defense lessons in the Slytherin common room," said Severus, "This Friday at seven thirty?"

"Yes, in the Great Hall. Do you think you could possibly come a few minutes early to help me set up?"

"Certainly. Are you going down to dinner?"

Estelle shook her head; a few tendrils of hair fell into her face, but she ignored them.

"I'm having something sent up to my rooms."

"Good evening then."

-

"Severus, could you possibly explain why the Gryffindor hourglass is short forty rubies?"

Severus looked up from his dinner and into his aunt's irritated emerald glare.

"Thirty-six," he said calmly, reaching across her for a roll.

"Excuse me?"

"I only docked thirty-six points," he told her. "If there are indeed forty points missing, which wouldn't surprise me, I cannot take credit for the last four."

"I doubt that whatever my students may have done would have warranted the loss of thirty-six points."

"Probably not," he said with a shrug. "But who knows what they might have done that we never know about and so let go unpunished."

Minerva, now looking daggers at him, opened her mouth to respond, but the Headmaster chose that moment to tap her on the shoulder and claim her attention.

Severus returned to his food. He might have many quarrels with Dumbledore, but he had to admit the man's timing was impeccable.

-

Friday evening at seven fifteen, Severus entered the Great Hall to find Estelle already there. Together they sent the House tables and benches soaring to the sides of the Hall, leaving a wide space in the center of the room.

They had just finished when the first students began to arrive. Soon the Hall was crowded with what seemed to be every student in the fourth year and above.

"Er, Professor DeGaulle?" said Severus looking out over the gathering of students. "Did you happen to mention that I would be assisting you?"

"No, I don't believe I did."

"That would explain the attendance," muttered Severus.

Estelle looked at him strangely for a moment then turned to address the students. Severus was sure many of them had come out of curiosity as to what this Defense professor would dare teach them about dueling, some might have come out of fear; daily, new reports on Death Eater activities caused panic in the Wizarding community as well as in the school.

The students were lined up into rows to watch as Severus and Estelle performed the most basic Shield and Disarming spells. The students then tried them on each other, aided by the two teachers and the former members of Dumbledore's Army who roamed among the students, correcting their mistakes and putting out fires.

Draco Malfoy was there, on the side of the room where Estelle was working. He seemed bored by what was being taught, but Severus had noticed him watching the demonstrations closely. Severus knew that something was up, something he probably wasn't going to like.

An hour and a half later as Estelle declared the class dismissed, Severus watched Draco leave the Hall alone. He was going to need to talk to Draco soon. If the boy was anything like his father, or heavens forbid like his aunt, then whatever he was hiding was very, very dangerous.

Althaea frutex is some type of flower, a book called The Language of Flowers says it means persuasion which I thought was appropriate for Veritaserum.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This is long over due, but hopefully worth the wait. Merry Christmas and enjoy your present! Please note that from now on I will be sending personal replies to everyone who leaves feedback instead of posting replies before the next chapter.**

**To all Albus/Minerva shippers (check out my ADMM C2!), there will be few ADMM shippy moments in this fic but there is a oneshot that goes along with "House of Snape". It's called "A Jump in the Lake" and can be found by going to my profile. It is set about eight years before this fic and is all about ADMM.**

**For now, enjoy the chapter and leave your thoughts by clicking on the little blue button at the bottom of the page.**

**_Happy Holidays!_**

* * *

"Excellent, Mr. Stevens!" Estelle DeGaulle called out as she looked out over the crowd of students in the Great Hall.

It was the fifth meeting of the Defense class, the number of students had dwindled but their skills had improved. Much as Severus hated to admit it, having the members of "Dumbledore's Army" assist in the teaching was a great help. They corrected the other students and cut down on the time Estelle and Severus had to spend fixing silly mistakes. The Defense lessons now began with a demonstration of skills by the two professors then the rest of the class was spent in practice.

Severus learned right away that the Frenchwoman wasn't a pushover when it came to dueling. She disarmed him immediately during their first duel, something that bothered them both. The students laughed as their Potionsmaster was forced to stoop and pick up his wand. Estelle glared at him and stepped forward so that only he could hear her.

"Do not play games with me, professor," she hissed. "I am a competent duelist, you do not have to grant me any victories, I can win them for myself."

"Forgive my lapse of attention," Severus answered waspishly, angry at his own stupidity, "know that it is not in my nature to simply hand over victories."

They glared at each other a moment before resuming the lesson. Since then, Severus had been careful not to lose focus during their demonstrations. Any duel he lost was hers by virtue and not by luck.

Friday's meeting was going particularly well. They were working on stunning spells and the students had, for the most part, caught on quickly.

"Now, switch," commanded Severus.

He watched as Hannah Abbott helped Neville Longbottom of the ground. To Severus' great astonishment, on Neville's third try, Hannah was knocked backwards onto her cushion.

Severus was even more surprised when he heard himself say, "Well done Longbottom," before reviving Hannah and walking away.

"Professor Snape," said Estelle sharply, catching the sleeve of his robe as he walked by. "What did you say to Mr. Longbottom?"

Severus looked back to see that Neville was staring at him, his mouth hanging open.

"Nothing at all, Professor," he said calmly. "I merely congratulated him on his astonishing success with that spell."

She looked at him a moment more as if to decide whether or not he was lying then walked of to revive other students.

When all of the students had gone, Estelle and Severus remained, vanishing cushions and returning the Great Hall to its original state.

"Would you mind giving me directions to the Hogsmeade apothecary tomorrow?" Estelle asked. "I'd like to have a look inside before I decide to order from there."

The Headmaster had asked that the professors visit the village with the students during every Hogsmeade weekend. Tomorrow would be the first visit of the year for the students. Severus, Estelle, Minerva McGonagall, Eloise Sprout, and Fidelus Flitwick had all agreed to out on this weekend. They planned to patrol the village then meet for drinks at The Three Broomsticks before heading back to the castle.

"If you like I'll take you there myself. I need a few supplies and I can just deliver the list in person," Severus offered, thinking about the ingredients for Wolfsbane, which were almost gone after he had made the last batch. The full moon was Saturday night and he had delivered the potion to Lupin just the day before.

"That would be lovely," said Estelle, vanishing the final cushion and turning to face him. "It's a date then."

"Don't let the students hear you say that," he called to her as she left the hall. She turned briefly and Severus was almost certain her smile was genuine.

-

The next morning, Severus met his aunt in the entrance hall, which was packed full of students, all eager to get out of the castle.

"What are your plans for today, Severus?" Minerva asked.

'Professor DeGaulle and I will be at the apothecary before joining the rest of you for drinks."

Minerva made a face. "Sounds thrilling, but don't you think it might hurt her image to be seen out with you?"

Severus gave a wry grin. "I'm a little more worried about the damage she would do to _my_ reputation."

Minerva gave a small chuckled before walking off to assist Argus Filtch in getting the students out the door.

Severus received more than a few odd looks; it was a rare occurrence for him to be in Hogsmeade on a weekend when the students were out. He tried to avoid these weekends as much as possible, but the Headmaster had been insistent that the professors go out and Severus knew just how real the threat of a Death Eater was.

Estelle was waiting at the school gates. The brown robes she was wearing were only a few shades darker than her hair and were delicately embellished with beads at the cuffs. Her hair she had left down and it fell down her back in gentle waves and brushed across her face in the light autumn breeze. Severus thought she looked young enough to be a student.

"To the apothecary then?" she said as he approached.

"We'll take the long way around so we can keep an eye on the students, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course."

"I understand you can make the Wolfsbane potion, correct?" said Estelle conversationally.

"I can yes," Severus replied. "I began making it regularly a few years ago when Remus Lupin taught here. I've continued preparing it for him as a favor to the Headmaster. Why do you ask?"

"My parents have invested a lot of money in the French Institute for Wizarding Research,' Estelle answered. "That institute first discovered the potion and my parents have tried to encourage the wide use of it. Its always exciting for them to learn of another wizard who is capable of creating it."

"Your family is fond of werewolves," Severus remarked.

Estelle glanced at him sharply. "I would hardly call us 'fond'. Lycanthropy is a disease that we happen to be dedicated to stopping the spread of."

"Commendable," conceded Severus, with a small bow.

"You mentioned Professor Lupin," said Estelle, changing the topic, "do you know him well?"

"More so than I would like," said Severus, choosing not to elaborate. "Why do you ask?"

"He's quite popular among some of my older students," she said with a smile.

"Compared with some of their other Defense professors, I don't doubt that's true."

"What makes the others so undesirable?"

"Well, Gilderoy Lockhart and Dolores Umbridge are just two of the nightmares we've endured in that post over the past few years," Severus said with a smirk.

"Umbridge is quite a horror, her policies on werewolf rights…but Lockhart," Estelle shook her head as if to clear it, "the man's a nutcase! No intelligence whatsoever, and do you know he once gave me beauty advice before asking me out!"

Severus snorted. Lockhart _would _be the only man on this planet who would fancy himself more lovely than the Frenchwoman and actually dare to tell her so. They were silent the rest of the way, but as they came upon the tiny building that housed their destination, Estelle spoke again.

"Do you order from this shop often?"

"Unless I'm in need of a rare or exotic ingredient, in which case I order strait from the source." He held open the door for her to enter first.

Inside the darkened shop, the air smelled earthy with a trace of bitterness. Severus loved it, as his senses adjusted, he could pick out the individual scents.

"Can I help you folks?" an old man appeared out of the shadows and peered at them.

"Hello, Thomas," said Severus.

Ira Thomas, one of the founders of Thomas and Williams Apothecary, broke into a grin as he recognized one of his customers.

"Severus!" he cried, grabbing the professor's hand and slapping his shoulder. "Good to see you, you haven't been by in ages."

"I am sorry about that," said Severus, shaking the man's hand before turning to introduce Estelle. "This is Estelle DeGaulle, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She is also has quite an interest in potionmaking. Professor, I'd like you to meet Ira Thomas."

"A pleasure, Mr. Thomas," said Estelle, accepting his hand graciously.

"The pleasure is all mine, Professor," said Ira with a small bow. "Now I'd like you to meet the co-founder of this shop, my wife, Elaine Williams."

A white haired old woman in pale pink robes emerged from a room in the back and smiled at Severus and Estelle.

"Hello Severus, hello dear," she added, nodding at Estelle.

The Frenchwoman seemed faintly amused by the couple's introduction but she acknowledged Elaine William's greeting with good grace.

"We have to patrol the village during the students' visit," said Severus, addressing the apothecary's owners. "As Professor DeGaulle has never been here before, I thought I would bring her by and deliver my order in person instead of by owl."

"Well, we're glad you did," said Ira. "Please look around Professor DeGaulle."

Estelle moved off to examine the shop while Severus pulled his list out of the pocket of his robes.

"Send these up to the castle when you get the chance," said Severus as Ira peered at the list through his spectacles. "Also, your shop boy seems to have given me the wrong amount of aconite last time, so I'll need plenty more of that."

Elaine sighed. "His English has improved some, but he still makes mistakes when reading the orders."

"Could you have these sent to the castle?" asked Estelle, handing Ira her own list.

"Of course," said Ira, smiling at her benevolently. "We'll send the bill with your order, or shall we add it to Severus' account?"

Severus laughed with the others before stopping abruptly and looking sternly at the old man. "I think not."

-

"They seem rather fond of you," Estelle commented as they exited the apothecary.

"Astonishing isn't it?"

She laughed. That was twice in one day, Severus thought to himself, impressed.

"Their shop was in danger of being shut down when I became the potionsmaster at Hogwarts," he said, "I began using them to fill the student's stores at the school and the large orders have kept them in business."

"So you support small business owners?"

Severus smiled. "No, just those dedicated to quality potion supplies."

They had reached The Three Broomsticks. Looking at his watch, Severus saw that they were a few minutes early. Once inside, he noticed Estelle survey the pub they had entered and its patrons. Her glance paused on a group of rowdy warlocks who were all dirty with shabby clothes. Her look of distaste was quickly masked behind her charming smile, but not before Severus caught sight of it.

"Shall we sit over here then?" she said, indicating a table next to the window. "This should be large enough for the five of us."

Severus took a seat at the table and said nothing. He had enjoyed the morning with Estelle but his opinion of her had sunk upon entering the pub. He quite liked The Three Broomsticks, it was comfortable, easy to get lost in, and perfect for confidential meetings. Estelle's disgust had reminded him of her pureblood superiority and his liking for her company was gone.

"What can I get for you two today?" Madam Rosemerta stood smiling down at the two of them, looking curiously at Estelle whom she had never seen before.

"I'll have some of the mulled mead I've heard so much about."

"And you Professor?"

"Firewhisky."

"So early in the afternoon?" asked Estelle once Rosemerta had left.

"It's never too early for a glass of firewhisky."

Severus leaned back in his chair while Estelle continued to survey the room. Suddenly, she tilted her head to the side as if trying to look at something behind him.

"Something wrong?"

Estelle shook her head and pointed to a spot to his left. Severus followed her finger then turned back and looked at her blankly.

"It's their first date!" she said, as if explaining something to a two-year-old.

"First date? Hardly, I'm sure they're just waiting for Potter."

"Potter is currently holding Quidditch tryouts up at the school," Estelle said shortly, then began to smile impishly. "Besides, you must have noticed the chemistry between the two of them!"

"Thankfully, I have noticed no such thing," said Severus. "_Besides_, what girl in her right mind would choose a _Weasley_? If anyone, I would think Granger would go after Potter, he is famous after all."

Estelle glared at him, her blue eyes icy.

"I have a far greater opinion of Miss Granger," she told him, her voice hard, "and I would hope that she would be led by her heart as opposed to any desire for fame. Also, from what I know of the Weasleys, they are a fine family."

"I'm afraid their name isn't well respected in the wizarding community despite the fact that they are pureblooded," snapped Severus.

"Maybe not, but I happen to believe that families that love one another are far better than those that put a good name over one another," she said smoothly, still glaring at Severus.

It was fortunate that the other professors arrived then and captured Estelle's attention, they prevented her from seeing the anger on Severus' face. In defending the Weasleys, Estelle had accurately described Severus' family and it hurt more than he cared to admit.

Minerva, Eloise, and Fidelus seated themselves the table while Rosemerta took their orders. Minerva sat between her nephew and Estelle and while the latter was engaged with the other professors, turned to Severus with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nothing," he answered shortly, before downing his firewhisky. "But I don't think I've ever been so glad to see you."

Minerva looked at Estelle briefly then raised an eyebrow and turned back to face Severus but he did not elaborate. The drinks arrived then and the talk turned to teaching.

"This is what I hate about being a teacher," Severus said in an undertone so only Minerva could hear. "All we do is talk about being teachers, what we teach, who we teach, how we teach, why we teach. We really couldn't be any more dull and uninteresting."

"Is that the _only_ thing you hate about this job?" she asked with a smile.

"No," he admitted. "But it is near the top of the list."

Minerva laughed softly and raised her glass.

"I'll drink to that."

-

"Professor Snape!"

Severus turned and allowed Estelle to catch up with him.

"Yes Professor?" he said, not bothering to make his tone polite.

"I'd like to apologize for what I said earlier, it was quite rude."

Her eyes met his, but her cheeks were flushed and Severus could tell that this apology was not easy for her. He said nothing so she continued.

"The thing is, I had a good time this morning and had hoped that we might be able to talk more but my outburst seems to have ruined that. I am sorry."

Severus considered her a moment. "Apology accepted."

Estelle sighed and they began to wind through the village together, directing the students they came across to head back to the school.

"I was really hoping you and I might become friends," she admitted, looking away.

Severus snorted. "Why would you hope for a thing like that?"

She looked at him again and smiled wryly. "Well, I don't have very many friends. I think that most women my age are intimidated by me and men usually desire more than just friendship."

"Very true," said Severus thoughtfully. "So why become friends with me? Is it because I don't have friends either?"

She smiled and this time it reached her eyes.

"We do have some common interests and you have, thus far, made no sexual advances. So I thought that perhaps we could work something out."

Just then, a young man walked out of the shop they were passing and bumped into Estelle. Severus recognized him as the German shop boy who worked at the apothecary.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich, Fräulein," he said.

"Alles ist gut," Estelle replied.

The young man glanced at her in surprise before walking away.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Huh?"

"Is there a reason why you're staring at my face?" asked Estelle.

"I was just trying to figure out how many languages you speak and why you have such a flawless English accent when you've spent most of your life in France," Severus explained, surprised by her German.

Estelle was silent a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"I'm a dictamagus."

"A _what_?"

"A dictamagus," she repeated. "It's a very rare gift. My thoughts are instantly translated into any language if I've heard a word or two spoken. I can then speak it fluently and without a trace of my original accent. Most people don't notice that I have an English accent, they just accept that I'm French because I tell them so." She looked at him closely. "You don't trust people very easily, do you?"

"No, I don't," he said, then smiled at her. "Still interested in being friends, Professor?"

Estelle DeGaulle beamed. "Please," she said, "call me Estelle."

_(The German is "Excuse me miss" and "All is well". Forgive any mistakes, it came from an online translater.)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is...if anyone is still interested. I'm really sorry about the long, long, longggg wait but I've gotten through a high school graduation and a major move plus I just today set up my DSL so I actually have access to a computer once more...so enjoy and please forgive me for my prolonged absence.**

**-miss mcGonagle/childminerva**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late Friday afternoon when Severus arrived in the fireplace of his summer home. He sensed the presence of another person as soon as he stepped out of the grate. His body tensed as he silently pulled his wand from an inside pocket of his robes. Without making a sound, he sent a stunning spell flying thought the air in the direction he believed the intruder to be.

There was the sound of a body falling to the ground and then… "Severus! You bloody idiot!"

Severus lit the lamps in the study with a flick of his wand and hurried forward to help his sister off the floor.

"Well what did your expect, skulking around in the dark like that?" he said roughly.

"I just got here," snapped Jizania Wolf as Severus offered her his hand. " I was looking for a way to light the room, but I guess that can only be achieved through magic. And I accept your apology for nearly killing me."

Jizania smiled wryly, flipped her long black hair behind her shoulder and slapped her brother lightly on the chest. Severus smiled back and sank into one of the leather armchairs in the study.

"What are you doing here, Jizania?" he asked her.

"Minerva told me you would be here tonight," she told him, slipping into a chair opposite him. "I've been wanting to speak with you about Vladimir, but I know how you detest correspondence, so…"

She let her words trail away but Jizania's eyes never left those of her brother. Severus didn't need Legilimancy to know that Jizania was thinking about the real reasons behind their lack of communication; her distrust of the magical world, their falling out over his past, his guilt and need to protect her and her family. Too many things kept them apart physically and emotionally and this saddened them both because their temperaments were so well suited that they would have made great friends. Brother and sister sat in silence for a few minutes before Severus spoke again.

"What about Vlad? Doesn't he write you anymore?"

"Two or three times a month."

"Isn't that enough?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Plenty," Jizania said, her eyes beginning to narrow, causing her to resemble their aunt. "But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I dislike his being at Hogwarts, especially now. I don't want him to learn any magic at all and if he's just going to be used as some sort of pawn for the Order-"

"Jizania, the boy's just eleven years old! Dumbledore would never use a child to fight the Dark Lord-"

"You know that when it comes down to it, Vladimir will be just as important as any other witch or wizard, and what about leverage? If anyone found out about his relationship to you or Minerva-" Jizania stopped talking abruptly and sighed, turning her head away so that Severus saw her only in profile. "I know we're not close and never have been, but I want so much for my children to know their family. They adore you, especially Nicolina and-I can't protect you or Minerva, but I can protect my children and to have no control over the safety of my own son…"

"Jizania, Hogwarts is safe," Severus said softly. "Possibly the only truly safe place there is."

Jizania Wolf looked at her brother with grave eyes. "I don't think that school is as safe as you think it is, or would like it to be. I think that one day, Hogwarts will fail to live up to your expectations, and what then, Severus? What will you do then?"

-

"Ah, Severus, my faithful one."

The words came from the shadows, a low hissing noise that made everyone present shudder. Severus took a deep breath to steel himself before stepping forward towards the source of the hissing voice.

"My lord," he murmured, inclining his head.

"Still too proud to kneel, I see."

Severus did not bother to deny this as he thought he heard a note of amusement in the Dark Lord's voice, but he kept his eyes lowered as Voldemort stepped out if the shadows.

"Lucius will be out of jail soon," said the Dark Lord lightly, " I may have found reason to forgive him."

"Good my lord," said Severus who was feeling, as usual, slightly nauseous at the sight of the Dark Lord's appearance.

Lord Voldemort studied that Potion Master's face for a few moments before waving a hand at the others in the room.

"The rest of you are dismissed. Severus please, sit down." Severus sat while Voldemort watched him, still standing. "Now, how is the dear headmaster these days?"

"Old," said Severus shortly. Voldemort laughed. "Old and very worried. He is gone from the castle much of the time. When he is at Hogwarts, he holes himself up in his office and rarely eats in the Great Hall. I have tried to arrange a private meeting with him so that I might gain his trust, but he has little to do with his staff these days."

Severus was not stretching the truth very far; mysterious Order business was keeping Albus Dumbledore away from Hogwarts more than usual and when he was at the school it was only for a quick staff meeting and to check on the safety and status of the school. Minerva McGonagall was being worn a bit thin as she tried to quietly run the school while juggling all of her classes and regular responsibilities. Added to that heavy load was her constant worry for Dumbledore's safety. Severus was most impressed by his aunt's ability to conceal her anxiety and stress from her students and the rest of the staff.

"And how is young Harry?" asked Voldemort, an added hiss in his voice.

"As moronic and irritating as ever, my lord," answered Severus, his lip curling. "His continuing presence in my class is increasingly astonishing and infuriating."

"I would say the same thing about his presence in this world."

Severus laughed.

"Is there anything else happening at the school that I should know about?" asked Voldemort in a light voice.

Behind his mental shield, Severus saw images of his nephew in class, Estelle DeGaulle, and lastly, the look in Minerva's eyes as Dumbledore prepared to leave again.

"No, my lord. Nothing."

-

Once outside the small room Voldemort used as his private office, Severus grabbed one of the other Death Eaters by the shoulder and pulled him aside.

"Wicks," hissed Severus, "What did Lucius promise the Dark Lord to get back in his favor?"

Kenneth Wicks, one of Voldemort's best spies, eyed Severus warily. "Information of some sort. I know nothing beyond that. Be careful Snape, there may be a reason why you know so little of this matter."

-

Severus Disapparated into Hogsmeade and slipped into the Three Broomsticks for a quick drink and to shake off anyone who might be tailing him before he headed to his final destination.

As Madam Rosemerta poured him a firewhiskey, Severus thought about what he had learned from his visit to the Dark Lord. Whatever sort of information Lucius Malfoy was offering was big enough to erase the two blunders Lucius had made in his master's service. Lucius had incurred Voldemort's wrath twice, once when he admitted to having given the Weasley girl the Dark Lord's diary four years ago and the second time when he failed to retrieve the prophesy from the Ministry of Magic. Whatever it was he knew, it was important and the Dark Lord wanted it.

After a fourth shot of firewhiskey, Severus still had no ideas about what Lucius might know and he was running late for his next appointment. Laying some money down on the bar, Severus left the pub and walking in the direction of the Hogwarts castle. Ducking suddenly into a side alley, he Disapparated and appeared two blocks east of Grimmauld Place.

-

The meeting had already begun when Severus followed Arthur Weasley into the kitchen of Order headquarters. Ignoring everyone else present, Severus nodded briefly at Dumbledore and took a seat between Minerva and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Severus soon became aware that everyone was staring at him.

"Your report?" prompted Alastor Moody gruffly, glaring across the table with his one normal eye.

"Ah, yes," said Severus, "I had a private audience with the Dark Lord and my orders from him have not changed. He was addressing Dumbledore who nodded.

"There is something else, however, that is a bit concerning," he continued, noticing as he did so that everyone in the room seemed to tense. "The Dark Lord will shortly be releasing Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban. I believe Lucius has some piece of information that the Dark Lord desires and is willing to forgive and forget to get it."

"Do you have any ideas about what this information might be?" asked Minerva softly.

"None at all."

Dumbledore pressed his fingertips together and peered at Severus over them.

"Thank you Severus," he said at last.

As the others resumed Order business, Minerva leaned closed to Severus and whispered in his ear. "Have you been drinking? I smell firewhiskey."

"Only a little."

Minerva smiled and rolled her eyes. "Wish you'd brought some along, I could use a drink about now."

Listening to the rest of the reports, Severus realized that none of them carried any better news. The Death Eaters were full of devious plots while the members of the Order of the Phoenix were losing faith and slowly but surely running out of ideas.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and suppressed a groan; he needed another firewhiskey.

-

After the meeting was over, the majority of witches and wizards left but a few stayed behind to talk. Severus had no desire to join in the conversations around him, but he remained in his chair and let the voices of the others wash over him. The firewhiskeys, late hour, warm fire, and soft hum of voices were mixing together to make him drowsy. His eyelids were just beginning to fall when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw that Minerva had left her seat for another one down the table and that it had been filled by Albus Dumbledore.

"You don't have _any _ideas about what this information might be?" he asked Severus quietly, his light blue eyes looking troubled.

Severus shook his head. "It might be nothing," he said, "but it concerns me that I know so little. The Dark Lord usually includes me in his plans, confides in me. This is a first."

Albus sighed.

Severus had mixed feelings when it came to the headmaster; still, he could not help but feel concerned for him then. Dumbledore looked as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, which Severus reflected, he probably did.

"Very well then," Albus said at last, "if you learn anything else, let me know."

"Sure."

Albus moved to get up then stopped. "I'll be gone for a few days. Help Minerva if you can; the burden of running a school as well as teaching…and she worries when I'm gone-"

"Understandable, don't you think?" Severus cut in harshly, angry with the headmaster for hurting Minerva with his dangerous Order work, all concern for his struggles forgotten.

"Yes, I know," said Albus, looking sad. "Just promise me you'll look out for her."

"You know I will," said Severus quietly, suddenly feeling more exhausted than he had before that headmaster sat down.

Albus walked around the table on his way to the fireplace and paused briefly by Minerva to squeeze her shoulder. Severus watched his aunt's gaze follow the headmaster to the fireplace. As he disappeared in a swirl of green flames, Minerva closed her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip. Slowly, she composed herself and turned back to her conversation with the others who all tried to act like they hadn't noticed a thing.

Severus had tried for a long time to ignore his aunt's relationship with Albus Dumbledore, but it was getting much harder to do. He was just considering going back to the castle to sleep when the others at the table burst into laughter followed by Remus Lupin saying, "Well, it's about time those two got together!"

For one wild moment, Severus thought he was talking about Albus and Minerva until he heard Molly Weasley.

"Do you know, Hermione is Ron's first girlfriend."

"Yes, but he's not _her_ first," said Minerva smiling, "remember Viktor Krum?"

"Now, Minerva," said Remus in a mock stern voice, "don't go gossiping about your students!"

"Oh, please!" said Minerva, "I know more than anyone about what goes on among the students. Don't laugh Remus, I have plenty on you…the number of times I caught you and some young girl-come to think of it, I've caught every single one of you with some girl and the number of times I found you and Arthur, Molly!"

Severus looked around the table at the others, Remus, Molly, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. He laughed out loud along with everyone else but stopped when he noticed his aunt looking at him.

"Don't think I've excluded you, Severus," Minerva said, a devious glint in her emerald eyes. "Wasn't it during your sixth year that I found you in that hidden corridor with-"

"Don't say it!" cried Remus, starting to laugh, "Narcissa Black!"

"Yes," said Severus wearily. "Your esteemed Head of House caught be in a secluded corridor with Narcissa Black when I was sixteen."

Kingsley whistled. "Nice choice, Severus. But I thought she was engaged to Lucius at the end of her fifth year or some ridiculously early time like that."

"Their parents arranged the engagement at the beginning of her sixth year but they had been planning it for years. Everyone knew he wanted to marry Bella, though." What he didn't mention was that the Blacks had seized upon the opportunity to marry one of their daughters to a Malfoy when it became known that the Snapes had failed to arrange a marriage themselves.

"They're well suited alright," said Molly darkly.

Severus barely heard her, he was thinking about Narcissa and their first kiss; they broke things off for awhile but at the end of his seventh year and her sixth, at her engagement party…that night had held another first for the two of them. But she had made Lucius a beautiful wife and her intellect and hunger for knowledge had been sacrificed for the social graces she used as his wife.

Severus was pulled away from his memories by Remus Lupin's teasing voice.

"Come on, Minerva, don't tell us a professor never caught_ you _with someone when you were a student."

Minerva smiled. "Worse. Headmaster Dippet caught us in the Defense classroom."

"No way!" laughed Kingsley. "How did you get out of that one?"

"Well, we were both prefects and good students and such so he just took away a few House points."

"Hey," said Kingsley indignantly, "you gave me and Emma detentions!"

"You and Emma, you and Charlotte, you and Rosa…the list just keeps going."

"So who was the lucky guy?" asked Remus, grinning now.

"I'd never live it down if I told you," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh, come on now," said Molly, "Tell us!"

Minerva groaned and covered her eyes with her hand. "Alastor Moody."

"Are you serious?" said Severus, before he could stop himself.

"Oh yes, Alastor and I dated form our fifth year until after school. We were co-captains of the quidditch team, prefects, and then Head Boy and Girl. Everyone thought we'd get married after we left Hogwarts."

"Why didn't you?" asked Molly softly.

Minerva smiled and shrugged. "We each wanted different things out of life I guess."

"Was he your first kiss?" asked Molly, ever the romantic.

Minerva started to speak then stopped, her eyes flicking towards Severus briefly. "I used to say that none of the ones before him mattered…so I guess yes, he was my first kiss."

Molly smiled at this sweet sentiment. Severus, however, thought there was more to it that Minerva didn't want to share with everyone at the table but he was far too tired to care. Reaching into his robes, Severus found his watch. Two in the morning and there were tests to be graded over the weekend.

Standing up abruptly and moving towards the fireplace, Severus stopped and turned to give a small bow to the group at the table.

"Enlightening as this has all been, I'm afraid I must go. Good night."


	13. Chapter 13

I'm very sorry for the long delay-I hope it's worth the wait.

* * *

Saturday morning, Severus heard a knock on his chamber door. Not one accustomed to many visitors, Severus opened the door himself. 

"Hello," said Minerva McGonagall, smiling and walking past her nephew into the room without waiting for an invitation.

"Hello," said Severus, addressing the empty hallway before closing the door and turning to face Minerva. "To what do I owe the _pleasure _of your company?"

Minerva didn't seem to be listening, she was moving around the room as if looking for something.

"Where is she?" Minerva asked at last.

"Who?" asked Severus, bemused.

"Your cat, Salmon."

"Oh, her. I haven't seen her lately; she's probably off exploring the castle. Stupid name for a cat, by the way."

Minerva frowned. "Well I didn't hear you offer any better suggestions, besides, it was the only thing I could get her to eat."

Severus moved back to his desk where he had been reading the latest edition of _Potion Journal Monthly_. He was trying to finish it soon so that he could loan it to Estelle; she had cancelled her subscription to the French version when she transferred to Hogwarts.

"Tell me Minerva," he said softly, as she took a seat in a chair in front of his desk. "Did you come down here just to see the cat?"

"Why else would I bother to visit these chambers? You don't really think I would make the trip to see you?"

"Haha. What do you want?"

Minerva took a deep breath and pursed her lips.

"I came to discuss Christmas."

"Christmas? It's not even November yet. What could there possibly be to discuss?"

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps you and I could leave Hogwarts over break, meet Jizania and her gang and celebrate Christmas together," she added nonchalantly, "as a family."

"A family," Severus repeated, eyeing his aunt as if she might have lost her grip on reality. "And that would be a good idea because? In case you haven't realized this, Minerva, we are not, nor have we ever been, a family."

Minerva closed her eyes and nodded in agreement as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That's why I think we should all be together for the holidays. It may well be the last chance we have to try and become a family."

With her last words, she looked him straight in the eye and let the full meaning of her words sink in before she continued in a firm, but quiet voice.

"Nothing is certain anymore, Severus. It is quite possible that one or both of us may not make it out of this war alive."

There were many things Severus begrudgingly admired about his aunt; her temper, magical ability, social standing and the respect she received from her students, but it was her direct manner and her ability to face even the most brutal truth that Severus respected most about Minerva McGonagall.

"I want Vlad, Nikki and Joseph to know that we love them and that there were at least two members of their mother's family that didn't reject them."

Minerva's eyes flashed as she said this, as they did any time she made reference to her sister or brother-in-law.

Severus leaned back in his chair and thought a moment. He wondered if Jizania would be willing to do this. He was certain that there would be plenty of security at Hogwarts and that he and Minerva would not be missed.

"What about the Headmaster?" he asked.

"Albus has given his consent for us to go; he agrees that it might be beneficial-"

"What about you, are you willing to leave Albus over the holidays? You yourself said it might be our last."

"Why Severus, I didn't know you cared so much about my relationship with Albus," Minerva said in a teasing voice that failed to disguise the sadness in her green eyes. "We both know that any day could be our last, but he also knows how important it is for me to be with my, for lack of a better word, family."

"I suppose it would be all right," Severus said musingly. "but I'll have to think about it."

He really wasn't certain that he could handle so much time with his "family"; there were so many painful memories that resurfaced whenever he was with Jizania and her family. His guilt made it difficult and although he loved Nikki and his two nephews, he wasn't sure that his influence on them was incredibly positive.

Minerva seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Severus, we all made mistakes and we all hurt one another. You, Jizania and myself each hold an equal share of blame for the way our family has turned out, but please, Severus, this may be our last chance to forgive one another."

--------------

That evening found Severus in the office of Estelle DeGaulle. The two were grading essays, Estelle her fifth years and Severus his third years. Conversation came easily to them but Severus was still a bit wary; he wasn't used to spending time with a friend.

They had just been discussing the Headmaster's plans for the Halloween feast when Severus was reminded of his earlier conversation with Minerva.

"Estelle, what are your plans for Christmas? Are you staying at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, no," she answered, twirling one of the curls atop her head around her finger as she spoke and added a comment to the paper she was grading. "My brothers and I are going home to visit my parents over the holidays, we do it every year, family tradition and all."

Severus winced at her choice of words.

"Gaston and Pierre are so much fun around the holidays," she continued, oblivious to his reaction, "they act just like children, especially when it snows."

She giggled and Severus couldn't help but think that the childish act was far more charming than the feminine airs she put on in public.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked suddenly, throwing Severus off guard with the innocent curiosity in her eyes.

"I-" he hated to lie to her, but trust was a luxury a double agent like himself couldn't afford to indulge in. "Actually, I'm the last of the Snapes. We're a dwindling, dying breed."

Not a lie, Jizania and her children were Wolfs-Severus was indeed the last of the Snape family.

Estelle studied his face thoughtfully.

"How sad," she said finally. Glancing down at the parchment before her she threw her quill down in disgust.

"I swear, if I have to read one more essay on how to disarm one's opponent! Good or bad, they're all the same!"

"Care to trade?" offered Severus, gesturing to the pile of papers in front of him.

"Really?"

"Sure, I need a change myself. Besides, what are friends for?"

After he spoke, Severus realized how strange it felt to use the word 'friend'. Almost as strange as 'family'. If it was possible for him to have a friend, he thought, could it also be possible for him to have a family? Was it too late for him and Jizania to forgive one another and try to move away from the past?

"This may sound a bit strange," he spoke at last, causing Estelle to look up from her work, "but I believe you may be the only friend I've had in a long time."

Or ever, he thought to himself. Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters couldn't really be considered friends as he was betraying them. He certainly hadn't had any friends as a student and although he now enjoyed spending time with Minerva he didn't think she qualified as friend being quite a bit older as well as his aunt.

Surely Estelle, who shared many of his interests and was just as private a person as he, could be considered a friend.

Estelle gave him a wry smile.

"We really are two of a kind, you know?" she shook her head. "You don't know how difficult it is for a beautiful rich girl to make friends."

Severus looked at her for a moment before breaking into a grin.

"Probably just as difficult as it is for an ugly, foul tempered rich guy."

She laughed one of her real laughs.

"Probably."

-----------

Severus was leaving Estelle's rooms headed towards his own when he nearly ran into Minerva as he rounded a corner.

"There you are!" she said grabbing his arm as she regained her balance.

"I've decided on the Christmas plans," he told her, "I'll go."

"What?" for a moment she looked at him blankly, then remembered. "Oh yes, wonderful. But that's not why I was looking for you. Albus has just received word of a breakout from Azkaban. They're not sure of the exact number missing, but Lucius Malfoy is among them."

Severus swore aloud and was instantly berated for his language by the fierce looking nun in the painting behind him.

"Oh, shut up Sister Martha," he muttered, earning another indignant remark from the nun.

"Severus do you have _any _idea what You-know-who might be planning with Lucius?" Minerva asked earnestly.

"No, dammit!" he hissed. "That's just it, he won't confide in me and I'm more than a little worried about this whole thing."

---------

A week later, Severus still had no idea what could have prompted the Dark Lord to release Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban. The total number of escaped death eaters from Azkaban was three, Lucius being the most well known among the public.

Severus had not yet been summoned to Voldemort's presence and was wary of going unasked. He had resigned himself to waiting for the Dark Lord's call and in the meanwhile, was quite busy with matters at the school.

The Headmaster had finally decided to hold parents' night at Hogwarts, an occasion for concerned mothers and fathers to visit their children and be reassured by the professors that the castle was safe from any malignant forces.

Saturday evening the parents began to arrive, quickly filling up the Great Hall. Severus noted with some amusement that none of the Slytherin parents had bothered to come, clearly they felt their children had nothing to fear.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," he commented to Minerva, offering her a smirk.

She glared at him.

"It's not cowardice to fear for the safety of you child, Severus," she told him. Glancing around the room again, she groaned. "That bloody Finnigan woman! How many times to I have to tell her that Seamus is quite safe in this castle…"

Minerva was still muttering as she marched off to meet the agitated mother. As she left, Severus felt a gentle pressure on his arm.

"Hello, Professor."

Startled by the familiar voice, Severus turned to face the woman behind him.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy," he said, inclining his head as he spoke.

Narcissa Malfoy was a tall woman, and so slim she appeared frail. Her blonde hair was similar to her husband's in its silvery blonde color. She looked remarkably well considering the strain Severus knew she must be under with her husband's allegiance now publicly known.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I must assure you that Draco is quite safe from any danger within these walls."

A hint of amusement flicked across Narcissa's pale gray eyes as she replied.

"I know." Her voice grew softer as she continued. "He is safe now that Lucius is back in the Dark Lord's good graces."

Severus glanced around the room as she spoke. No one seemed to be paying them any special attention.

"I was pleased to hear of that."

Narcissa smiled at him then.

"I wanted to come earlier, but I knew this evening would be the least suspicious time for me to appear at the school," she told him, "you have always been such a good friend to Lucius, and to me. But now you have helped protect Draco from the Dark Lord's displeasure. Thank you, Severus."

Severus looked at her blankly. "Forgive me for not understanding you, Narcissa. Why are you thanking me? What did I do to help Lucius?"

Narcissa continued to smile at him softly.

"I don't know, but whatever it is you did saved my family."

When he was still staring at her in confusion she continued.

"I saw Lucius briefly before he went into hiding," she told him, "and before he left he told be that the Dark Lord had forgiven him and he was now free, thanks to Severus Snape."


End file.
